


Elincia's Failed Gambit

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [75]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Asphyxiation, Beheading, Bestiality, Cut in half, F/F, F/M, Guro, Hanging, Impalement, Multi, Necrophilia, Other, Shooting, Snuff, Stabbing, neck snap, throat cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Seeing Lucia about to be executed, Elincia surrenders to the rebels. However, the rebels aren't merciful with the surrendering woman - executing all the members of her army in various ways. These include Lucia, Calill, Nephenee, Heather, Lethe, Leanne, Astrid and Marcia.Afterwards, Elincia herself is executed - taunted with the heads of her friends, made to fuck her pegasus, and then cut in half.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 9





	1. Lucia, Calill, Nephenee, Heather

**Author's Note:**

> Going to be uploading this one in three parts because of how long it is.  
> A collab with Veiled, his set that goes with it is here: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/75926398

In the time since her capture at the hands of Ludveck’s goons, Lucia had been subjected to quite the rough life. Her battered, bruised body was the best proof of that. The rebellious noble had already found out that Elincia had relocated to fort Alpea - but that didn’t stop his men from torturing her. Were they hoping to pry out some extra information from her? She’d never tell them anything. Not that it mattered to them - they were happy enough to just inflict pain on her. And use her body… Use it hard… Her slit - up to that point, a virgin one - had been rapidly violated by the men in service of the duke of Felirae. However, the duke himself showed restraint in raping her, only visiting her once - and even then, mostly to gloat at her. That didn’t make the fucking he subjected her to any less painful - both to her body and her pride. However, despite that, Lucia still didn’t break down - she took all the abuse they dished out at her with as much grace as she could.

Now, the rebels have put fort Alpea to siege - and Ludveck himself had made it to the field of battle as well. However, judging by the rushed movements and the panic she could sense from outside her holding spot, it was clear that the battle was going in her lady’s favor. Overhearing a conversation, she heard that Ludveck himself had been captured by Elincia’s forces as well! And it seemed that the loyalists have cut quite many of the rebels. As happy as hearing that made her, it also made Lucia a little afraid… For she knew she was available to all this men, allowing them to take their frustrations out on her. And take their frustrations out they did - angry soldiers storming into the tent that served as her prison. They had torn off her clothes - what remained of them, at least - leaving her in ripped pink tights and parts of her shirt. Her breasts were exposed, and subjected to quite the groping by hands that only desired to hurt her - a rebel’s cock going up her pussy raw. Quickly, another one joined in - forcing his cock into her tight anus. The two of them fucked her hard, Lucia suffering between them as their cocks pulverized two of her fuckholes - but her resolve still haven’t faltered.

After a few round of rape, however - and multiple very degrading creampies, both up her pussy and straight into her rectum - the soldiers brought her out. Having to walk through their camp basically naked, hearing them throw insults at her… It was embarrassing, to say the least. To her surprise, they led her towards the castle’s walls. They’ve led her up some wooden steps onto a hastily-constructed platform… And what she could see on it terrified her: a chopping block. The implication was clear - they led her here to execute her. If they couldn’t hurt Elincia directly, they’d do so by killing her instead… Lucia was surprised these men would stoop so low. Then again, they’ve constantly raped her ever since her capture - it was clear that her body and life didn’t matter to them at all. Standing there, the blue-haired woman stared at the chopping block - and the axe that laid next to it. She was just drawn to its sight… She had fought in many battles during the Mad King’s war, and the occupation of Crimea that came with it. Then, she could have fallen in battle any day - and yet, her mortality was never so real to her as it was in this moment.

Once the soldiers were sure that the defenders on the castle walls have spotted them - their queen’s unmistakable green hair and golden armor had been spotted on the walls - they were sure that their words would reach Elincia directly.  
“Queen of Crimea, we demand that you release the duke of Felirae, along with your unconditional surrender! Refuse, and your slut Lucia will die!” One of the soldiers called out towards Elincia - who was standing directly above the castle’s gate. “N-no!” Elincia called out upon seeing Lucia’s naked form there - her oldest friend bound in chains. Even from a distance, she could spot the bruises all over her body. This had all happened because she asked the woman to investigate the rebels… Ah, she had gone through so much agony because of her! She couldn’t abandon her now! Lucia’s brother already had fallen in battle earlier that day, protecting her from the traitors who had opened the way directly to the castle for the rebels. Elincia knew that Lucia would willingly die fighting for her country… Or more specifically, her. Tears flashed in the woman’s eyes as she stared at her blue-haired friend. Ah, what should she do?

Hearing the man call out, Lucia looked towards the castle - and saw her queen on the walls. She looked so heartbroken there… No! Was she considering listening to the rebels’ demands? No! The rebellion was on its final steps! Elincia couldn’t give in now! “Queen Elincia, d-don’t listen to them! Don’t worry about m-me!” The swordswoman called out, only to feel a rebel’s elbow be slammed into her stomach. “Guh!” The noble called out as she doubled over - the pain making her drop to her knees. Normally, she’d be able to take such a weak hit without any issues… But the prolonged abuse in the past weeks had drained her strength - and so, the woman landed on her fours on the planks below. Right in front of the chopping block. 

“Quiet! You can die sooner, if you like!” The man told her from above, his hand grasping the handle of the axe. Elincia couldn’t help but hold back her tears at the sight. Ah, it was all her fault! If only she had been a better queen… And now her country had been plunged into a civil war - all because she was willing to forgive Daein for its invasion of the country. Was she wrong in seeking peace instead of crushing the country with a painful occupation like so many of her subjects seemed to have wanted her to? Elincia shook her head. She couldn’t hand over the country to Ludveck! If she did, then what was the point of all this fighting? She shook her head, more tears flowing down her cheeks. The r-right choice… Was to let Lucia die here. Ah, if only lord Ike was here! He’d be able to change this situation over! Or Bastian… But she sent him away to Daein. With these away, and Geoffrey dead, her last aide was on her knees, about to be beheaded - leaving Elincia without anyone she could rely on. All of her allies back in the castle were fighters, not politicians… No one would be able to help her out with this decision.

The continued lack of response from Elincia made the rebels decide the woman needed another nudge. With a crash of his boot, the man who served as the spokesperson for the rebels slammed his foot on top of Lucia’s back. Her spine ached under the heavy blow, the woman shoved forward - and right onto the chopping block. Her neck landed directly on it. Her would-be-executioner lifted his axe, then lined it up with her neck - all while the soldier standing on Lucia called out to Elincia again:  
“Your Highness! Your trusted friend will now die. Let this burn forever in your memory!”  
If she just craned her head to the side, Lucia could still see Elincia from this position - and how devastated she looked. She needed to reassure her that this was the right choice!  
“P-People of Crimea… B-behold a true queen! YOUR queen! Long l-live Queen Elincia!” Lucia screamed out with all the dignity she had in her - her voice cracking. Was it because of the pain? Or was she really scared in that moment? Lucia wasn’t sure herself. The axeman had finished lifting his axe - and was about to bring it down. Elincia looked at him as he did it - her heart screaming out in agony. She had lost so many already… She couldn’t bear to lose Lucia too! In a cruel twist of fate, that decision would lead to her losing everything.  
“No! Stop the execution! I surrender!” Elincia blurted out as the axe began to go down - the man stopping his weapon just inches from Lucia’s neck. The heiress to castle Delbray could feel the air moved by the swing lick her on her exposed neck, the deadly blade so close to her she could nearly feel it. “N-no!” She screamed out. Elincia couldn’t surrender! Not now! It’d make everything pointless… And yet, a part of Lucia was also glad - glad that her life wouldn’t end here. The executioner pulled the axe away, letting her breathe out a sigh of relief - all while being worried about the future. Ludveck had won, after all… What was this going to mean for Crimea?

The feet from her back was removed, letting Lucia straighten herself back up again - the woman going to a kneeling form in time to watch the gates to fort Alpea be opened. Through them flooded the rebel soldiers - nearly all of those who had survived the earlier battle. However, a number of them remained there - to watch over her, she presumed. However, their real intents were made clear painfully quickly - Lucia forced to the planks of the wooden execution platform again as another rebel forced himself into her aching, cum-dripping cunt. And yet, this time, her pussy was a little more welcoming than before. The stress and then relief of such a near-death experience caused her muscles to release involuntarily - and that included her inner walls too. With them more relaxed, it was far easier for the men to slide into her slit - and for the first time, Lucia enjoyed it too. The relief of not having to die really made her appreciate being alive - so she was going to experience all the pleasures life offered her. Just this once, she’d give in… Lucia grinding her hips against the man fucking her slit, her own arousal providing him with lubrication that any intercourse he could have had with her lacked.

With Lucia finally being willing to pleasure them, the men that had decided to use her body found themselves truly lucky. She’d use her hands to stroke them off, her slit and later ass grinding hard against the cocks filling them up. She even used her mouth to suck them off - something the men never dared to try before in fear that she’d bite them. But now, Lucia had no desire to fight back left in her - just enjoying herself in the group rape the men subjected her to. She and Elincia had experimented together a few times, the queen and her loyal lady bringing the other off with their fingers and mouths on a few occasions. However, since neither of them was really skilled at it, the pleasure they had given one another there couldn’t compare to how Lucia was feeling now. Even if the men weren’t thinking about her pleasure at all, their steady, systematic thrusts were still enough to make her cum - and make her cum harder than she had with Elincia. And the men didn’t stop with just one climax for Lucia - they kept using her for quite some time, driving the blue-haired woman to multiple amazing orgasms.

Seeing a man approach them back from the fort’s gates, Lucia didn’t really pay any mind to him at all. Was he also going to use her body? Just for today, she didn’t mind… However, his words brought her out of her pleasure-ridden state - the noblewoman sobering quickly in mere second.  
“Lord Ludveck had called for Lady Lucia’s execution. I am to bring her head to him.” He announced, Lucia looking at him in disbelief. What? W-why would Ludveck do this? They couldn’t… He had won already, hadn’t he? Why, then, would he order her dead?  
“No!” She called out as the men quickly overpowered her again, bringing her into a kneeling pose in front of the chopping block again. She struggled against them as hard as she could, but once again the weeks of abuse took her toll on her - making her unable to resist. Within seconds, her neck was pressed against the chopping block again, a man holding her down by her head while another two held her back down. One of them was still fucking her pussy from behind, his thrusts picking up the pace - the rebel obviously trying to cum soon.

“T-this has to be a mistake! No! Don’t kill me!” Even being held down, Lucia could still speak - and speak she did. Her voice was dripping with fear. Now that she had been at the brink of death, she had realized just how terrified the idea of returning there made her - and it seemed that she wouldn’t be spared this time. “No! Please! Let me live! Don’t do~” A whoosh of the axe, and then a loud thud - along with sharp pain in Lucia’s neck - and the woman suddenly lost contact with the rest of her body. Her head flew forwards, but the man who was holding her head down kept it in his hands. Lucia didn’t realize what has happened for a few second - her lips still moving, trying to mouth out words that would never come. The realization only came to her moments later - her mouth staying open in shock. Drool began to leak out of the corner of her mouth as Lucia desperately tried to come to terms with what just had happened.  
No! no! no no no no this can’t be happening nooooooooooo! Her mind rapidly shot out these thoughts, the woman starting to cry as she was forced to accept that her life was already over. Those tears pooled in the corners of her eyes, with some of them flowing down her cheeks - cheeks that were just a little flushed from all the sex she had had before. Lucia’s eyes stared emptily at the patch of ground in front of her as her head began to get more and more clouded. She could barely feel that the man holding her lifted her head, giving her a good look at the fort she had chosen as her queen’s hiding place. And what now would also be the place of her death. Elincia… Please, be safe…” Lucia’s final thoughts went towards her green-haired friend - the noble expiring as her eyes rolled up, her irises only barely visible. With her brain shutting down, her nostrils also loosened up - a dribble of snot flowing out of her nostrils and towards her agape lips.

With her head cut off, Lucia’s body began to spasm. Her corpse twitched hard, her pussy clenching around the cock that was buried inside it - hard enough to milk a climax out of it. The man fucking it shoved his cock all the way in - the tip of his cock slapping against her cervix - and then began to release his load, the tension in his balls finally relieved. With the execution carried out, the men holding her all let go - letting her body twitch and jerk all it wanted to. Her muscles contracted randomly as her blood fountained out of her neck - her arms swinging randomly. Her legs kicked out too, her pale feel twitching at the ends of them - each of her toes moving in a different direction. Her corpse would continue to spasm for a little longer, even after the man in her pussy pulled out - her headless body collapsing over to one side with his meaty shaft no longer in place to keep it stable. Its final shakes sent the woman’s tits into a slight bounce - enough for them to garner the attention of the rebels again.

Lucia being dead was no barrier for the rebels to stop enjoying her body - to a lesser extent that before, though, as she no longer could help them cum faster. The newly-made hole in the stump of her neck offered some relief - but not enough to make up for it. Still, they kept using her body for some more time - before finally wandering into the castle in search for some better fuckmeat. Lucia’s head took that journey before them - the soldier who announced her execution carrying it back to the triumphant lord who had ordered Lucia’s death.

As the gates to the castle opened on Elincia’s orders, the rebels charged straight in. So many of them had already died in the siege… Those that survived were brimming with rage directed at those who supported the queen. They ventured straight in, slaughtering anyone who wasn’t with them - in an attempt to get back at least a little at those who they had fought against. Upon Ludveck’s release from the castle prison, he only encouraged that - for he agreed that it was time to crush Elincia and those who supported her once and for all. He was very much aware that the queen’s allies from other countries would come to support her very soon - so it’d be best to deal with her before that happened.

Calill shook her head as she watched the rebels pour into the castle. Why? Why would Elincia surrender now? That confusion soon made way to fear as she saw just what the men were doing - going on killing anyone in sight. Well, anyone that was armored, at least… And even worse, for the female dead combatants.. They’d rip their clothes off! And then rape their corpses! Even with as much confidence in her abilities as Calill had, she knew that trying to resist this many men was pointless. She could fry a few of them with her magic, sure… And then the rest would rip her apart. So instead… She’d have to swallow her pride. Leaving her tome behind, the woman in red left her hiding spot - which was the castle’s tavern. Immediately, some soldiers ran over towards her - but she lifted her hands in the air to show that she wasn’t armed. “D-don’t kill me! I’m not a soldier!” She called out - and the soldier who was about to impale her with his lance hesitated. She took advantage of that, and followed up: “I’m just a barkeep! I’m not someone who’d get involved in all this fighting! Please, let me go!” 

However, these words fell on deaf ears - making Calill realize that she needed to try something else. She eyed the men for a moment… Eh, they weren’t that bad-looking. “Well, studs… How about I jerk you guys off and you let me go? I can even suck you off too, if you want…” She asked, flapping her eyebrows at the men seducingly while throwing a provocative, slutty pose. Her leg was to the front, the woman exploiting the high cut of her dress to show off as much of it as she could - quickly loosening the clamps on it at the cut to flaunt even more of it at them. Flirting with the men was one thing - she enjoyed it quite a bit - but actually doing sexual favors for them was another… Still, she was sure Largo would understand. It’s not like he was going to find out about it either way...

The men didn’t reply, so Calill took that as an invitation - dropping to her knees in front of the men. Her hands quickly pulled down the pants of the soldier directly in front of her, freeing his cock. Grabbing it with her hands - that were covered in fingerless gloves., she stroked it off with one, while the other massaged his balls. “Ah, that’s a big one!” She called out with fake surprise as his dick slowly sprung to action - growing hard right in front of her face. Spitting onto her palm, the woman jerked him off for a little longer - licking her lips while giving his cock enough lubrication. Once she was satisfied with it, she let go of the cock - and pushed her head forwards instead. Licking the tip of his cock with her tongue for just a moment, Calill’s eyes flicked to the left so that the man couldn’t see the disgust it filled them with. As it happened, she looked towards the crotch of the soldier standing next to her in that direction - with a noticeable bulge in his pants. She directed her hand towards it, pulling the pants down - and exposing the man’s erection as well. Grabbing it with her hand, she proceeded to stroke it off - his girth barely enough to fit in her hand. Returning to the man in front of her, she was able to look at him seducingly while taking the head of his member into her mouth - her lips wrapping around his cock.

Calill proceeded to take the rebel’s cock deeper into her mouth, all while her eyes drifted to the right this time - only to see a similar bulge in the pants of the man standing over there as well. Her second hand was still free - so, as the cock inside her mouth moved towards the back of it, she managed to unravel that cock too. Just like with the other one, she began stroking it off - servicing three men at the same time. Her throat clenched as the mage struggled to push it onto the cock filling her mouth, but she eventually succeeded in it - bobbing her head forwards and backwards on his dick while sucking the man off. A few times, she needed to rest it in her mouth so she could suck in a breath through her nostrils - but throughout that, she managed to keep his cock inside her mouth. The woman proceeded to help the men towards their climaxes for a while - up until they finally came. The man inside her mouth was the first to go, filling her mouth with his semen - some of it leaking out of her mouth as well as her nose while the woman did her best to swallow it all. The two rebels she was jerking off took a little more time to cum - but once they did, they splashed her mouth and her upper torso with their semen. She wondered how hard it’d be to get the cum stains off her dress as she let go of their cocks and released the flaccid dick from her mouth - semen dripping down her chin as well.  
“So? I did a great job with your cocks, didn’t I? Now, let me pass!” She demanded, her usual bossy personality speaking out through her - all while getting up as the men pulled their pants back on.

For just a moment, it seemed that her words have worked - for the men didn’t reply yet again. However, as she began to leave, trying to walk past the men, they got out of their post-orgasmic haze. The man who she sucked off grabbed her by her arm, stopping her. “All who support the bitch queen shall die!” The rebels called out, before quickly getting right on her. His rough hands felt up her boobs through her cum-covered dress from behind - the fire mage shivering under his touch. “N-no, please!” She called out, but the man just laughed. “I’m not a monster, though - since you haven’t actually fought us, and you also made us cum, I’ll give you a quick death.” He explained while his hands let go of her tits and moved up - stroking her thin neck. “N-no!” She stammered out as she felt the man grab her head by its sides. Largo, I’m so-Crack! Her head was suddenly turned 90 degrees sideways from its original position, her spine breaking and instantly severing her connection to the rest of her body. Her eyes widened in agony for just a moment - before the shards of her broken spine shot right into the stem of her brain, killing her on the spot. Her body went limp in the man’s hold right away - and as he let go of her, her corpse collapsed to the ground.

It wouldn’t lay discarded for long, though. As a streak of piss shoot out of her slit, staining her high-cut red dress, a few of the rebels were already on it - their weapons quickly slicing through her clothes. Her red dress as well as her purple cloak were both sliced apart - revealing her underwear to them: purple, lacy panties and bra. Even if her husband didn’t come to fort Alpea - Largo stayed back at the capital to look after their inn - Calill enjoyed dressing in these, if only for herself and no one else. Now, their sight was appreciated by the men who would defile her corpse - even if they removed both of them in seconds. But these seconds were already enough to make them hard again, for the underwear accentuated the woman’s curves nicely - and giving her average titties a much-needed boost in attractivity. The fact that she skipped them also helped them with that. Uncovering her pinkish slit, a man quickly forced himself into it - taking Calill’s pussy while the woman laid motionless.

With her neck broken, fucking her face didn’t allow the man to go that deep inside her - as her throat was squeezed shut. The one she sucked off was the only one who was able to get her cock this deep into her mouth. For the others, a part of their cocks would still have to stay outside - so instead the men preferred to just fuck her tits. From both sides: The rebels’ climaxes ended up showering both her face - at least, the parts of it they could reach with it twisted to the side - and her belly with their spunk. Their cum even made it into her bellybutton. While Calill’s face wasn’t really that useful for the men, the female rebels very much appreciated it - rubbing their slits against her cum-covered lips and nose. In life, Calill spend the last three years serving people of Crimea at the inn she run with her husband. Now, her body still provided services to them - ones decidedly more sexual than what she had been doing before. Her face, pussy and ass all had taken their share of both male and female cum. Her hands were used to jerk off more cocks because of how willing she seemed to to it in life. They were also utilized to finger the female rebels’ pussies as required. Her feet were freed from her heeled shoes, their higher arches helping people towards a number of climaxes as well. In the end, the blonde’s corpse got quite the attention from the rebels - but overall, she was just one of the many corpses abused by them.

Nephenee watched the rebels pour in with a look of confusion on her face. Why were they coming in? Didn’t they beat them? ...Was their earlier retreat just a ruse? If so… The halberdier gripped her spear tightly. She needed to stop them. The girl’s fighting prowess was quite significant - enough for the men to immediately recognize her. She fought hard against the rebels who were entering the castle - her actions only growing more intense as she saw the men murder those that had surrendered to them. She fought tooth and nail to defend herself, and anyone who couldn't fight as good as her as well. However, even with the extra strength that knowledge seemed to grant her, she, too, would eventually fall. What the rebels couldn’t make up for quality of fighting, they covered with quantity - overwhelming the spearwoman by attacking her from all sides. Spinning her weapon around, Nephenee was able to keep them at bay for some more time. Still, in the end, they were able to knock her weapon away from her - leaving the green-haired woman completely at their mercy.

“Get ya’ dirty hands off ma’, ya’ basterds’!” She screamed out as the rebels surrounding her began groping her. Their hands went specifically for her very meaty thighs - fondling them and making her face flush bright red. “Lemmy’ footies go!” She called out, writhing under the men’s touch. However, that only caused the men to start squeezing her ample flesh stronger - their hands going up the inner sides of her thighs. More of them also went for her upper body - removing both her chest guard and her pauldrons. The hands rubbing against her thighs ventured under her skirt, making their way towards her crotch - and rubbing her skin there. The country gal felt panties were just for them fancy nobles, not wanting to wear them herself - and so, their greedy fingers were free to rub even directly against her slit. “Aaah! Feelin’ all weirdish now…” She called out as one of them began rubbing his fingers against her labia - her pussy growing damp at the man’s caress. Her breathing got all rushed up as he did that, her resistance quickly melting away. The men took advantage of that - ripping her green tunic off.

Without it, her chest was suddenly exposed again - and the girl blushed even harder than before, quickly crossing her hands in front of her chest to cover her tits up. “Ah! My knockers’! Y'all can see them!” She called out in embarrassment, completely flustered. Now, all she had on was her white skirt - but that, too, was quickly removed. “And me’ cunty’ too!” Nephenee suddenly craned her neck upwards, moaning loudly as the man who was playing with her pussy shoved his finger in. “Ooooh!” She voiced her pleasure out. With her traditional, country upbringing, she had no experience with sex at all - so it was her first time being pleasured in this way. And horsefeathers, if it didn’t feel so darn great! “A-ahhh… W-whaddya doin’ ta me?” With her pussy opening up under the man’s touch, her arousal began leaking freely down her thighs - Nephenee looking down curiously to see the man’s fingers circling around her slit. The girl’s reaction to their initial abuse quickly quenched the men’s desire to kill her right away - now, each of them really wanted to take advantage of her inexperienced body.

Nephenee’s face was burning as the man finally let go of her pussy - the girl already halfway there to her first orgasm. She… She didn’t know, what was going on… But it felt so good! The man used his hands to pry her thighs apart, opening up enough space between them - holding them apart with one hand while using the other to remove his pants. Nephenee’s eyes went wide as she saw the man’s cock, her mouth forming a small circle. “Eh? Whasdat’?” She asked curiously, only for the man to push his cock inside her. Her eyes widened again as he penetrated her. With her self-lubrication brought on by his hands, he was able to enter her easily - only the slightest trickle of blood leaving her slit as he broke through her hymen. “Shucks, thatta’ hurt!” The country girl called out as the man proceeded to bury more of his length inside her - not giving her any time to adjust to the feeling. However, with the girl being pretty tough, and the man having eased his entrance in through some foreplay before, it didn’t take her long to start finding pleasure in this - Nephenee starting to moan while continuing to blush. Ah, this was so embarrassing! And yet, these pleasant thrusts were more than enough to get her to lower her guard. When the other men - who were quite jealous that their friend got to steal this gorgeous girl’s virginity - went for her arms, Nephenee let them move them. The girl’s arms finally went down, uncovering her tits for good - their above-average size and round shape making them quite the eye-candy. Nephenee’s face was red already, so it didn’t really made her blush any more - but if she could, the girl definitely would at being so exposed in front of these unknown men.

As the first man continued to steadily thrust into Nephenee’s cunt, the girl felt a weird heat in her abdomen again. She felt it before when the man used his fingers on her slit, but now she felt it much stronger. “Aaah! Aaaaaah!” The girl moaned again and again, unable to put her feelings into any coherent words, completely overcome by the pleasure. It continued all the way until her coil snapped, Nephenee overtaken with the first climax of her life. Her entire body was shaking, the girl growing weak - the girl having to lean forward and support herself on the body of the man fucking her. Just seeing her so vulnerable like that was enough to make the rebels swoon at the sight - the same men who were overcome with the urge to kill her just minutes ago. As the girl leaned forward, her shapely ass was presented to the men standing behind her. She was showing off her beautiful rear to them, as well - and the sight of it was almost irresistible. Many rebels began to go towards her at once, scuffling against one another while trying to get to her - but finally, one of them succeeded, his hands grabbing onto Nephenee’s rump. “Ah… M-my bum...” Nephenee mouthed as she felt that, her body still weak after her climax.

Her weak protest didn’t stop the man at all - instead, he guided his erection into the crack of her butt. He rubbed it up and down between her shapely buttcheeks a few times - Nephenee very curious about the sensation - before directing his cock at her anus. Pressing his tip against the small hole, he needed to put a lot of force to force himself in - Nephenee’s sphincter putting up quite the fight. However, in the end, the man was able to squeeze his cock through her rear entrance - Nephenee bouncing up in pain as she did. Unlike her first vaginal, the man had nothing to help him it at all - and so, Nephenee felt nothing but discomfort as his cock settled itself in deeper into her anus. Her tight walls had to stretch to make it fit, only hurting her in the process - and making the girl call out in agony. “Eeek! Ma’ crapper! It hurts!” The girl let out a pained squeal, but that didn’t help at all - the man starting to slowly move his cock further in instead. His continued entrance kept hurting her through the whole thing, the pain not going away as he began moving his dick in and out of her ass.

The man fucking her pussy didn’t slow down throughout her climax - but since she came so soon, he was able to keep fucking her throughout the whole thing. Her tight, virgin cunt hugged his cock tightly, clenching around it and squeezing him quite a lot - but he was able to persist. The girl using his body to support herself only helped him out, as it drove his cock deeper inside her - while also pressing her tits against him. Fucking her like that was very pleasurable - the man appreciating using the girl a lot. Who could have expected that the girl which was such a demon on the battlefield had no experience in sex at all? There was something about taking her first time that just made him feel really good. However, even his endurance had their limits - and so, after a few more rapid thrusts, he blew his load into her still-recovering pussy. “Eeeek! Somethin’ hot is shootin’ right into my cunt!” She called out as she felt him cum - but the man just kept his twitching, spasming cock inside her until it spilled its whole load into her slit. 

As the man using her pussy pulled out, another one replaced him right away - the green-haired girl being subjected to a double penetration for the foreseeable future. The men fucking her even lifted her off the ground to allow themselves to pummel her holes with more might than before, causing her to be embarrassed again - wasn’t she strong enough to even keep standing through this? With them having lifted her, her body was less stable than before - bouncing up and down on their cocks as they fucked her. That also caused her boobs to swing around - being yet another reason for her to blush. In all the pleasure, she just tried to cover her face with her hands to avoid looking at the men - and pulling her head further down onto her head so that it would cover her eyes. All she achieved through that was awakening more lust in the men raping her - unwittingly ensuring that she’d live longer. The rebels wanted to experience fucking her first-hand while still being able to see her reactions to what they were doing - meaning Nephenee was safe, at least for the time being. The sex only kept getting better for her, too - her pussy getting more and more heated up with each men who fucked it, making each subsequent penetration feel even better. Her ass didn’t stop hurting, but as the men continued to use her, that suffering dulled - and at one point, she also began to feel good about it. Because of that, Nephenee came numerous times on the rebels’ cocks - the spear fighter finding new pleasure in handling spears made out of flesh.

However, as entertaining as fucking Nephenee for the men was, she was still an enemy soldier. She couldn’t be allowed to live… Once the every men of the group which had subdued her had blew a few loads up her welcoming cunt or her tight rectum, it was time for the girl’s life to end. Picking her spear up from the spot they had laid it down at, the man quickly returned to Nephenee - who at that point was still taking two cocks up her two lower holes. The mindless expression on her face was showing that the pleasure had truly broken the girl in. Seeing that, the man hesitated. Maybe they could keep the girl? Sell her off to a brothel in the capital, and have her serve them forever? He considered that idea for a moment… There was no guarantee this would persist. Once the orgasmic haze died off in the girl’s head, there was still a high chance that her dangerous side would awaken again - and start fighting against them once more. They couldn’t take that chance! Besides, orders were orders - lord Ludveck wanted all who supported Queen Elincia to die. So, not without some regrets, the man went ahead - stabbing Nephenee’s spear right into the girl’s neck.

The sudden pain in her throat made Nephenee snap out of the pleasure that was filling her entire body. What was going on? Looking down, she saw her own spear piercing through her neck - impaling it completely. It cut through all that was there - flesh, skin, and even her spine. Nephenee couldn’t tell, but the tip also came out of the back of her neck - splattering some blood onto her back as well as the soldier behind her. Withdrawing the weapon from the front, the man allowed a huge splash of blood to flow straight onto the girl’s tits - all while Nephenee continued to stare down in confusion. Did… did these men kill her? Oh, right… They were rebels after all! And they tried to kill her before! How could she have completely forgotten about that? And yet she did - and now she couldn’t even feel the rest of her body anymore. All she had was her head - and some scraps of skin that were still connecting it to her body.

However, that skin wouldn’t do it for long. With her neck skewered, one of the other soldiers grabbed her head again - twisting it around. Normally, her spine would prevent that - but with it sliced right through, there was nothing preventing the man from doing that. Nephenee’s world spun around, the girl getting a view of many of the men who had raped her - and quickly getting dizzy because of it. After one rotation, the man just pulled up - the extra strain he put on her skin like that more than enough to weaken it enough. Her skin quickly snapped as he pulled, detaching Nephenee’s head from her neck - all to another splatter of blood, and with that skin hanging from the stump of her neck. At that point, the country girl’s mind was all clouded - the dizziness brought by his earlier actions just not going away. And it would never go away - instead, her vision began to fade. Everythin’s goin’ all dark... Nephenee observed as that occured - the girl’s life ending soon after. She wondered if her many siblings would be alright - and then she was gone.

The man who ripped Nephenee’s head off didn’t waste any time, forcing it right onto his cock - entering her mouth through the back of her throat. As he did, her long hair rubbed all over his crotch and thighs - but that was a small discomfort he was willing to deal with. In exchange, he got to be the first whose cock came out from between her small lips - his cock only barely being able to go through her mouth. But that didn’t stop him at all - the man proceeding to hammer his erection right up her neck stump anyways. Her cyan eyes darkened as he did that, rolling up to the back of her head - her mouth forced open by his prick. Her headless body jumped on their cocks for some more time, her holes tightening as if she was having one final orgasm - enough to milk the cum out of those using her. Even losing her head didn’t put an end to the abuse her body was put through. It did reduce it quite a bit, though - Nephenee’s body losing much of its draw once the girl couldn’t control it anymore. However, the rebels wanting a good fuck wouldn’t even need to walk away at all - for a new, living fucktoy was right in front of them.

Heather practice with slipping into the shadows allowed her to easily get away from all the rebel soldiers who had entered the castle. And so, she got around the fort while undetected - her heart crying out with every step. This army had so many pretty girls… And wherever she went, those dirty, filthy men were executing them. She couldn’t help any of them out… All she could do herself was to watch it happen right before her eyes. Of course, she couldn’t bring herself to actually watch it. Just hearing the girls’ pained cries was enough to make her blood boil - and her heart sink. Alas, she had no way of helping them without revealing herself. She was very much aware that as gullible as these rebels were, that still wouldn’t end well for her - so she just stuck to the shadows while scampering around the castle. That trip across it finally brought her to where Nephenee was having her final stand - the blonde cheering silently for the green-haired girl while watching her fight. Once the woman was overwhelmed, Heather almost screamed out in disbelief and pain - only barely stopping herself from blowing her cover then and there.

Fortunately, the men didn’t kill Nephenee right away. However, what they did caused Heather to be overcome with a different feeling - jealousy. The rogue wanted to rub her hands against Nephenee’s delicious thighs too! She wanted to fondle the woman’s titties too! She wanted to play with her pussy herself! The blonde was certain that she’d be able to do a better job at it than those mongrels anyways. Alas, all she could to was wait - and turn green in the face with envy as the men stripped the village girl. That charming, innocent smile… Her long, green silky hair… Those deep, energetic eyes - and that blush which melted her heart instantly… Ah, she couldn’t bear it to see it all defiled by these men! She had only joined this army because of Nephenee, because she wanted to help her out with the rebels which had gathered in her town… And now, those rebels were going to take her away from her! Even from a distance, she was able to see the trickle of blood leaving Nephenee’s slit as the first man penetrated her - confirming that that beautiful, charming maiden was really a maiden. And that only made Heather feel worse. Her beautiful country flower had not found a love before… It should have been her who took her first time!

Against herself, Heather was drawn to the sight of Nephenee being raped, her cute face blushing heavily and twisting in nothing but pleasure. Well, at least the spearwoman was enjoying herself… But at the cost of having her holes be filled with those dirty, stinking cocks. Ah! And here it was! The girl’s first climax! Listening to it, Heather found herself getting wet as well - the girls moans were just so exciting! However, she knew that acting on that arousal would be deadly - so she just had to suffer through it silently without relieving her arousal as man after man would take her crush’s pussy and ass. It was a torture she never expected she’d be forced to endure… But then again, she never expected that their glorious queen would be overthrown by a bunch of big-headed maniacs. 

Heather didn’t miss a second of Nephenee’s enjoyment - growing increasingly frustrated with her own arousal. However, all of that arousal evaporated in just a few seconds - as she spotted a man pick up Nephenee’s spear and bring it towards her. She knew far too well what he was going to do with it - she had seen it happen to many of the girls of this army before. And yet, she couldn’t stop herself from watching - seeing as he punctured the neck of the woman she lusted for with her own spear. A-and then… Another one of them grabbed Nephenee’s head - and ripped it off! And then forced his dirty cock right into it! “N-No!” Heather couldn’t help but scream out as she saw that - taking a few steps forward and reaching towards Nephenee’s headless body. As her step landed, she already knew what a mistake it was - the man suddenly becoming aware of her presence.

With her hiding spot given away, Heather knew she needed to run - right now. However, that turned out to be impossible - for the men who haven’t satsfied her urges with Nephenee’s corpse were already all over her. She gripped her dagger tight, but she knew it would be of no use - she was a thief, not a fighter. She stabbed the first rebel who approached her, but the next two quickly grabbed her arm, twisting it until her fingers loosened up and forcing her to drop it. Then, they pulled on her arm anyways just for good measure - dislocating it in the process. Once it slipped out of its socket to a loud crack and some strong pain, they let go of Heather’s arm - eager to use their hands on different parts of the thief’s body instead.

“Let go of me, you bastards!” Heather screamed out as the men were quick to grab the front of her shirt - and pull it down to reveal her sizeable bust. Her tits bounced free without the cloth to hold them down - Heather feeling nothing but pure rage that these men would put her through this. Those were only for the eyes of cute girls - not some damn limp-dicked traitors! “Damn you! Damn you all!” Heather screamed at the men while trying to struggle in their hold - as much as her disabled arm allowed her to. However, all that earned her was a punch to the face - along with a comment from one of the rebels: “Shut up, you whore!” He screamed at her while ripping her cloak away - uncovering the girl’s neck and upper shoulders. Another of the men tore her belt off - the girl trying to kick out with her legs towards the next man who went for her lower body. “Ain’t this one a fighter!” He called out while grappling one of her legs and pulling it to the side - another rebel repeating the process with her other leg. As they held her immobilized like that, yet another one of them was free to grab her pants and pull them down - revealing the thief’s lacy, black panties. She did hope that someone would rip them off her body that night… but in her fantasies, it was Nephenee doing it - not some of the men who had just killed her. However, her hopes were dashed as one of them unceremoniously pulled them off - her slit also uncovered to those men.

“You assholes! I hope your dicks fall off!” She screamed at the men again while her body was revealed in such a way - only getting a small laugh for them in return. Quickly, one of them worked his way in between her legs - and then shoved her erection right up her pussy. While she wasn’t as tight as Nephenee was, Heather’s cunt was also a pretty good fuck - and the way the girl constantly struggled helped with that too. The dampness that was there earlier from the blonde listening to Nephenee’s moans also helped - Heather cursing at her body for betraying her like this. While it didn’t really hurt, this sex was very unpleasant - and her pride suffered a lot because of it. Those bastards… They were having their way with her, and there was nothing she could do about it! All Heather could do was throw around, but that was completely ineffective - the rebels’ hold on her just too strong to break. What didn’t stop, however, was the girl constantly hurling insults at her rapists - these not slowing down at all as the men fucked her pussy, her ass and one even tried fucking her tits.

All the bitching Heather was doing had some effect on the men, however. It was quite annoying - driving the urge in many of them to silence her for good. Finally, one of them decided to act on that urge - picking Heather’s knife up. Grabbing the woman by the hair at the front of her head, he pulled her head back - having her stretch out her neck. “W-what?” Heather could only ask in confusion before the man brought down her own weapon on the skin of her throat - quickly cutting through it. His cut ran deep, reaching all the way to her trachea - finally bringing in an end to Heather’s constant insults and complaints as blood flooded her throat. However, he wasn’t going to be satisfied with just one slice. Instead, he brought the knife across the wound he had created - making it both deeper and wider. Then he did it again - and again - repeating the process many times and slicing deeper and deeper through her neck. Each of these cuts hurt Heather just as much as the first one - the thief rapidly bleeding out as it was happening.

Tears quickly flashed within the woman’s dark, blue eyes - running down from both corners of both of her eyes and down her face. It wasn’t enough for those dickheads to just rape her, it wasn’t enough that they had killed so many other great women who were a part of this army. It wasn’t enough that they had killed Nephenee! They just needed to kill her as well! Why? Why were they so heartless? So evil? So cruel? And why, oh why, why did they were able to get into the castle in the first place? Her body began to weaken because of all the blood she had lost - but Heather was still able to feel every thrust the man currently fucking her did into her swollen, bleeding asshole. The man slicing through her neck reached her spine - his progress through it coming to a stop. Instead of repeated slices like before, he pressed it right against her bone - and then began to saw. Initially, he was making no progress - but eventually was able to get that initial cut, and Heather’s blade began to take a journey through her spine. Like this, each time he moved his arm back and forth, a new impulse went through Heather’s body - causing it to spasm randomly, adding to the pleasure of abusing her ass while also causing her limbs to move around. It also affected her head - specifically, her face. Expressions on it changed with each slice - varying wildly and adding to the humiliation Heather was already put through.

As it continued, the feelings from her lower body suddenly cut away - the rebel finally severing the connection between her brain and the lower part of her body. With it gone, her body would go through a few more spasms, before finally stopping still - only moving whenever the man plowing her ass delivered a stronger thrust, and even then only going back and forth. With her spine out of the way, the man quickly finished off Heather’s beheading - lifting the dying girl’s head from her corpse. As he did that, she caught a glimpse of Nephenee’s body - which was still being used by the men too - and even saw one of them fucking her head. Because of that, feeling the tip of the man’s dick force its way into the stump of her head didn’t bother her nearly as much as it should. Like this, at least she and Nephenee were united in some way… Even if it was nowhere near the union she had dreamt of for them. Still, that thought gave her some solace - Heather passing away while still thinking of her dead crush.

Fucking Heather’s mouth now was so rewarding! Like this, the man could imagine he was forcing each and every insult Heather had hurled at him back into her mouth, having her swallow it all. Her eyes slid halfway-shut because of his thrusts, but they were still open - with her dead, soulless eyes still staring out of them. That sight - along with the desire to fuck the mouth which kept throwing crap at them as they raped the girl - caused Heather’s head to be even more popular than fucking her body - the female-loving thief forced to serve as a fucktoy to men even after death.


	2. Lethe, Leanne, Astrid, Marcia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lethe gets hanged  
> Leanne is turned into an arrow cushion  
> Astrid gets beheaded  
> Marcia gets impaled

Lethe looked at the rebels that had been gathered in the castle with curiosity. She wasn’t really that versed in Beorc politics, but was surrendering now really a good move? “Queen Elincia… What are you thinking?” She wondered silently - but soon she didn’t have the time to think about that. The rebels turned violent against the army very quickly - and instead, she needed to fight for her life again. Transforming into her cat form, the girl fought hard against the first group that came after her - enough for her to drive them back. Transforming back into her humanoid form, Lethe looked at the golden-haired, white-winged princess of the Heron. Leanne had been visiting Elincia when the rebellion broke out, and so she followed the queen to fort Alpea when the rebellion occurred. During the battle, she assisted Elincia’s troops with her galdrs - her gentle voice soothing and reenergizing them whenever necessary. If it wasn’t for her, the fight would have definitely been lost. Lethe wondered if the rebels knew about it. If they did… Then judging by the cruelty they were showing to other members of Elincia’s army, they’d put the gentle heron through hell. She couldn’t allow that to happen!

Right now, Leanne was right behind her - singing some quiet chant that filled Lethe with energy for another battle. “Leanne! You have to get out of here! It’s not safe here!” She called out while turning towards the girl and looking directly at her. Leanne stared at her for a moment, before replying in the Ancient Language - while nodding that she understood. Even if the blonde woman wished to stay here and help, she, too, realized that this was no place for her. Shifting into her heron form, she quickly took flight - and soared away from where Lethe was. She could only hope the princess would be able to get away… It didn’t help that she spotted numerous arrows flying towards the woman. She watched her fly away for as long as she could - but eventually her attention had to return to the rebels gathered in front of her. “Come at me, you beorc scum!” She hissed at them while jumping towards them, transforming mid-air - eager to show these rebels just how well those of the beast tribes could fight.

Slashing at the soldiers with her claws, Lethe moved around them, easily avoiding all of their attacks. They would never be able to hit her! She doubted those puny beorc weapons would be able to hurt her in any significant way anyways. Enjoying the freedom staying in her cat form gave her, she was getting more and more daring with her moves - up until a sword crashed against her side. Lethe was amazed at the fact that the man was actually able to hit her - her orange fur stained with her own blood that was spilt from her wound. However, the wound wasn’t too deep - so Lethe decided it wasn’t really dangerous to her. Flipping in the air, she quickly sliced her claws across that soldier’s throat - paying him back for his attack with a far deadlier one. Bouncing off him, she landed on the ground nearby - only for flames to pop up all around her. A fiery explosion had enveloped her - a rebel mage having predicted the spot she’d be at. She howled in pain as that happened, her fur catching on fire - and looking at the enemy who put her through this with hatred in her eyes. Fire magic was always quite a powerful tool to combat the cat laguz - and now Lethe found herself on the receiving end of a one. As her fur continued to burn, the girl realized she couldn’t stay in her animal form - transforming back into a catgirl. 

After the orange-haired finished transforming, her green tunic and short skirt were still set ablaze. Before Lethe got any chance to react, the rebels were on her - overwhelming her in a matter of seconds. She tried to fight back, but with her fists she could never go against their swords and axes. She hissed at the men again as they immobilized her - their rough hands quickly tearing away her burnt clothes. With them out of the way, the girl’s tits and slit were both exposed. Her breasts were average in size, but just the idea of them being different than a beorc’s was enough to make them interesting for the men. Her pussy had quite the rich bush of orange hair over it, its color the same as her hair and fur when transformed. “Unhand me, you human trash!” She screamed out at the men, but with no success. Instead, she saw that the beorc man pulling his own pants down - his cock springing free. “N-no! It’s not right for beorc and laguz to mate together!” She called out while struggling more, her face a little flashed as she said that - the man just ignoring her. 

With a strong, quick thrust, he penetrated her pussy - breaking her hymen in one go. She had not found a mate for herself back in Gallia, she didn’t even start searching yet… And now it seemed that she never would. This… The union of beorc and laguz like this… It was unacceptable! It was a disgrace against the goddess! Taking human seed inside her would leave her infertile. Like this, no male would want her! She rolled around against the men holding her, her tail all ruffled and outstretched back - giving away her fury. However, they were not going to let go of her - and so, she was forced to take a beorc’s cock into her bleeding, virgin slit. She screamed, and she hissed, and she tried to free herself, but all to no avail. If only she could rip out one arm free, she’d surely be able to break out in full… Alas, their grip was too strong for her to surpass. Even if she worked on her strength as well, being a cat laguz her main asset was her high speed. Now, ensnared like that, there really wasn’t anything for her left to do - other than take the uncomfortable sensation of her pussy having to accomodate a human’s cock. She still pushed back against the men in a pointless struggle as he continued to rape her pussy - up until he released his seed inside her.

Feeling his cock tense up inside her, before starting to twitch as warm, creamy streaks of semen shot into her body, had quite the effect on the young laguz woman. Like this, she was unpure… She’d never be able to bear a laguz child. At best, she’d be pregnant with a Branded - but that was not a fate she wanted to go through. This sensation and feeling of utter defeat crushed her spirit - Lethe’s resistance gone just like that. Her struggles ceased, and she didn’t fight back at all as another man took the place of the one using her cunt before - his thrusts just as hard on her entrance as the man’s who came before. Her sudden limpness was a bit suspicious, but still allowed some of the men to stop having to focus on holding her down. Instead, they were free to whip out their cocks - using parts of Lethe’s body for their pleasure. One of them went for her backside - rubbing his cock against her bare, perky ass, before inserting it into her anus. It hurt, but at that point Lethe was still in the aftershock of having the first beorc cum inside her - so she didn’t even feel it. Another one took hold of her tail - which had now gone limp similar to the rest of her body. Wrapping it around his erection, the man was still able to use the flexible combination of flesh and fur to jerk himself off - to quite the pleasurable result. Others would just rub her cocks against her skin, which was as soft as her fur - not wanting to risk placing their dicks near her fangs or her claws. Like this, Lethe continued to take their cocks for some more time - up until the novelty of fucking a laguz catgirl had all but worn off.

Once it did, the men agreed that it was time to deal with the girl. However… Staining her skin with their weapons seemed wrong - there were men all over Tellius that would pay a fortune for an intact corpse of a laguz. With that in mind, they needed some other way to kill her. Fortunately for them, Lethe already provided them with the perfect tool to do it. The girl wore a ribbon around her neck, long enough that two of its ends went behind her back and all the way down to her knees. If they just secured them to something, the girl would hang for them - the only effect on her body being ligature marks on her neck. With it in mind, they waited for the last man fucking her ass to finish - his load shooting deep into the girl’s bowels. Then, they began to drag her cum-covered body towards one of the castle’s walls. As they did, Lethe slowly recovered from the stupor her first sexual experiences left her in - the girl realizing that something was wrong. But… Would they really kill an ambassador from Gallia as well? “Are you beorc really this stupid? Just raping me was bad enough, but if you actually kill me - or princess Leanne, for that matter - Gallia’s entire might will come for you!” Lethe hoped that by saying that she’d instill fear into the hearts of those beorc - and that they would let her go. However, that didn’t seem to be the case - the rebels taking her up the steps to the wall. “And not just Gallia! Phoenicis, Kilvas… The combined might of all the beast tribes! Do you want to push your country into another war like that?” She accused the men - but they didn’t care for her words at all. Instead, they continued up - until they reached the top of the wall. Like this, Lethe was given a good view of what was going on in the courtyard below - all the atrocities those humans were committing, even on their own kin. It disgusted her to no end… But before she could voice her disapproval once more, she felt a strong shove on the back - the catgirl’s body pushed off the wall.

“Wha-ghhh!” Lethe called out in surprise as she fell - but soon, her fall was stopped by the ribbon around her neck. Above her, two of the rebels were holding onto the ends of her ribbon - preventing her from falling further. Like this, her entire body weight was pulling down on the ribbon - making it tighten around her neck, squeezing her windpipe shut. The girl’s decoration now became the instrument of her demise - submitting her to a hanging. Her face began to grow red as the lack of air spread through her body, along with discomfort that soon turned to pain. All of her body was calling out for oxygen, oxygen that it couldn’t get. Her lungs quickly ran out of what they had, as half the air inside them was already forced out of them when she fell - the result of her final attempt to get an answer from the men. And so the laguz girl suffered, her body starting to feel as if it was burning up inside - a clear contrast to the flames that almost consumed her before, leading her to her rape and now execution.

Lethe wasn’t about to go down kindly, though. She struggled in the noose, and she struggled hard. Finally, there were no beorc holding her down, and she could make use of it - her naked, spunk-covered body jerking and jumping around in the air. Behind her was the castle’s wall, but it offered her no support at all - her feet just sliding off the cold, merciless stone. Her legs kicked out towards the ground that was far below her, hard enough that one of her boots was thrown off her body. That left her foot out in the open - her toes visibly wiggling as her feet would twist to different sides. Even if in her cat form the girl had quite the dangerous claws, her nails here were well-kept. Her legs were topped off by her thighs - the inner sides of which were drenched with semen. She had taken so many climaxes inside her that semen was still trickling out of her holes. As she bounced in the noose, the cum that was still inside her shaken out of her body - squirting out from both her pussy and ass. Her slit was swollen because of the rough pounding it was subjected to - her lips puffy and her inner walls bruised. Higher up was the girl’s stomach - the girl’s toned abs clearly visible, even if they were covered in cum. Then there were her breasts - bouncing around with her erect nipples sticking out of them. Even if they weren’t the biggest, they could still bounce around a bunch - which usually only annoyed the catgirl. Now, she didn’t even have any thoughts to spare to that - the excruciating agony in her lungs and neck being a fair bigger worry.

The girl’s arms were bent upwards, her hands at her throat - her fingers latching onto the ribbon and trying to pry it off. It wasn’t really that sturdy - and so, even if it tightened around her neck before, it wouldn’t be that hard for her to remove it. Her fingers dug into her skin, trying to get underneath it. But why didn’t she just rip it off? Lethe wasn’t sure herself. Did she even want to free herself from the ribbon? She wondered as she continued to hang, her purple eyes darting to the courtyard below. It seemed that quite a few rebels were there, curious to watch a laguz dance for them in the air. They were watching the show quite attentively, many of them rubbing their cocks at the sight while watching her legs move around. However… The main issue was that the ground was far too away from her. If she fell now, the fall could very well be lethal - and if it wasn’t, it’d at least severely cripple her. That would leave her even more at their mercy - this time with no way to fight back at all. Ah, if only she could transform back into a cat now! Then, a fall like this would be no issue! However… With the many, many creampies her pussy had taken, the men surely must have impregnated her - and their seed would surely have stunted her ability to change forms now. So instead she was left with a sadistic choice - either to continue her suffering in the noose, or to fall to the ground below. Either of those would involve pain and probably death… Why were these beorc so cruel? Still, a part of her hoped that the men above would realize just how bad a decision they were making by killing her. If she fell now, there was no chance they’d spare her… But if she remained in the ribbon, they could still pull her back up! With that in mind, Lethe let go of the ribbon - and just continued to hang without struggling, at least consciously.

The catgirl clung to that hope - but she would receive no such mercy. The soldiers wouldn’t let her down - the girl continuing to hang up to the point when she’d die. Her movements died down as she decided to conserve her energy, trying to survive until the rebels pulled her back up. For a while, her body just swayed from side - the only sight that she was still alive being her face, which was still turning darker and darker, and her purple eyes staring desperately at the men above. However, eventually that came to an end. The lack of air got to her brain, stripping her of control over her body - and sending her body into some spasms again. Her legs would kick out again, her arms swinging around again. Her muscles clenched and released randomly, more cum forced out of her pussy - along with a streak of piss as her bladder voided itself too. Her tail batted around before straightening out - and then returning to shifting aimlessly. Her face began to turn purple - her mouth opening and her tongue slipping out. Drool leaked out of it and down her pointy chin, dripping off it and even falling onto the rebels below. Her eyes went bloodshot, glazing over a few moments later.

As her body entered its dying spasms, Lethe still desperately clung to that final hope she had. J-just a w-while l-longer… A-and t-they w-will s-save m-me… She kept telling herself in the tiny corner of her mind that was still conscious. She also wondered if Leanne had managed to escape. S-she m-must h-have m-made it out of h-here… She tried to convince herself as her body convulsed. W-wonder w-what… L-Lyre’s up to… Lethe directed her final thoughts towards her bratty sister before passing out - the now dead laguz dangling around in her ribbon.

The men kept her hanging for a while longer, just to be certain she had truly died - but as her body went completely limp again they had the confirmation they needed. Pulling her up, the men then carefully carried her down. The rebels would subject her corpse to some necrophilia, as her death had awakened the urge to fuck her in more of them. Eventually, her corpse would be cleaned of all the liquids they had given to it - ready to be sold off to some laguz connoisseur over in Begnion.

Batting her wings at the air, Leanne flew away from Lethe - watching the catgirl successfully fight off a few more adversaries. She wasn’t sure, what was going on herself - but if Lethe told her to escape, she was going to trust her friend and do just that. However, a white-winged heron taking flight was hard to miss, even amongst all the turmoil happening across the fort. The rebels took sight of her - and were quick to decide that they couldn’t let her escape. Right off the bat, the many rebel archers took aim for her - releasing a barrage of arrows and trying to bring the unknown laguz down. The exact tribe Leanne was from was unknown to them, but it was clear that it was some kind of a laguz - and as they were all on the queen’s side, they couldn’t let her escape. Leanne heard the arrows fly towards her, but there was nothing she could do to defend herself. She was nowhere near strong enough to take them, or fast enough to get out of the way. All the girl could do was hope that those arrows would miss her - while trying desperately to get out of the archers’ range.

However, she would not be granted that mercy. Both of her wings were quickly skewered with numerous arrows each. Pain flickered within them, but the girl did her best to keep flying, even as she started to slowly descend. The sights she had seed below her terrified her - she didn’t want that to happen to her, too! However, she had no such luck. A few more arrows, and she plummeted down - her hurt, disabled wings only slowing her fall enough for it not to be too disastrous. Reaching the ground, she didn’t have the strength to stay transformed - reverting back into her beautiful, winged humanoid form. Her wings blessed her with an angelic beauty - beauty that the rebels would soon defile. Her long, white dress was in tatters, the result of arrows hitting her while transformed. Her wings had numerous holes within them, holes that ensured that the girl would stay grounded for the near future.

Within seconds of her landing, Leanne was already encircled by some of the archers who took her down. She looked at them in fear, tried to beg them not to hurt her - but all the soldiers heard was the unknown winged woman’s beautiful voice, saying something in a language the did not understand. What if she was saying some kind of a magical incantation? The fear of the unknown quickly spurred them to act. Forcibly opening the woman’s mouth, one of them forced a knife inside - and used it to slice as much of her tongue off as he could. Leanne screamed in pain as that happened, but now her voice only lent itself to complete gibberish. Even crying out in agony, however, she still sounded beautiful - her screams very much enjoyed by her captors. Pulling her severed tongue out of her mouth, the men waved them cruelly in front of Leanne’s face - driving it in as to just what they’d done to her. Her eyes watered at the sight as the girl realized she’d never be able to help anyone with her voice again.

Now that the girl was successfully - in their eyes - disabled, the rebels were free to play with Leanne as they wished. The scraps of her dress were torn off her body, revealing her beauty in the face was accompanied with quite a hot body. The last female heron had tits of significant size, ones that perfectly topped the relatively frail base of her chest. Her arms were gentle and small, their creamy, warm skin only adding to their beauty. Lower was the girl’s flat stomach - and further below laid her perfect, pink pussy lips. Above them was a patch of golden hair, which only added to their beauty - making the girl’s slit into quite a cute - and yet very tempting - sight. And as if that wasn’t enough, Leanne’s hips were very wide - with beautiful, rich thighs coming down from them. The girl’s legs also carried a grace to them that the men hadn’t seen in any of their other victims. They were finished off with small, adorable feet - completing the image of heavenly beauty Leanne stood for.

For a while, the men were stunned at the sight - just basking in the amazing image that was Leanne’s naked body. However, eventually one of them managed to overcome that - approaching the girl and quickly sheathing his cock up her pussy. She screamed again as her virginity was taken, her slit hurting as her hymen was pierced. She struggled, but just a little - her physical frailness preventing her from fighting back for real. The rebel forced the girl to the ground below, using that position to use her vagina with a lot of force. Her legs were spread behind his back, her small feet quite tempting - enough that the rebels closest to them began to rub their cocks against them. Their arcs were pretty, and her soles were almost unscathed - as the woman’s wings helped to reduce the weight they had to carry. Her small toes waggled hard against the men’s cocks as they did that, the heron confused as to what they were doing. She really didn’t like the sensations in her pussy, but was helpless to do anything about it - so she just sobbed silently as her rape continued. Soon enough, her small mouth had also been plugged with a dick - the blood from her severed tongue making the process of fucking it all the way to her throat much simpler.

The rebels raped Leanne for some more time - but soon they began to desire more than just to fuck her. The girl already wasn’t in a perfect state, her wings wounded and her tongue cut off. The Begnion nobles were going to pay a fortune for her corpse no matter the state she was in. That meant they could very well ruin her body with no loss at all! It was hard figuring out a way to do it, but they eventually figured out a way that allowed all of them to do just that. Since most of her rapists were archers, they’d just turn her into a target for their arrows. Pulling the girl up - her bleeding pussy now dripping with semen - they led Leanne towards one of the nearby walls. Her feet were slippery with cum that was covering them, making the girl stumble quite a bit. Whenever she did, she’d swing her wings to regain her balance - only causing herself more pain because of the arrows already impaling them.

They had stopped while putting Leanne in front of the wall - holding her standing form to it. Then, they spread her her wings to the sides - and their armed friends shot straight at these. Leanne screamed in pain as her wings were punctured with many more arrows - many of them piercing through the wings and stabbing into the wall behind her. That barrage of arrows continued for a while - until most of Leanne’s wings were completely pinned to the wall. Then, the men holding her down grabbed some of their own arrows - and used them to do the same with other important spots. Stretching her arms to the sides, they quickly stabbed their arrows through her wrists - pinning them to her wounded wings, and through that, immobilizing them. Pulling the heron’s legs just a little apart, they did the same for them - their arrows going through the girl’s ankles. With that out of the way, they were now free to let go of her - the girl’s body kept standing with a bunch of well-placed arrows.

Returning to the rest of their group, the rebel archers then could have some fun by shooting at Leanne’s different body parts. The golden-haired woman looked at them through her tears as the man laughed cruelly, placing bets on whether they could hit some specific parts of her body or not. After figuring out some order in which they’d go, the archers proceeded to go and shoot at her. Initially, they weren’t really going for anything too deadly - just aiming for the girl’s limbs, or for her wings. Since her ankles were impaled with arrows already, her feet were an interesting target - especially that they moved around as Leanne tried to struggle from time to time. Each of these only caused her more pain - both in the four wounds that held her in place and in her wings. After a few failed attempts caused by her flicking them out of the way, her feet pierced with some arrows. For one of them, the arrow cracked through it from its upper side, right through the bridge and crushing the foot’s central bone. With it shattered, the foot just hung limply, Leanne no longer able to move it. For the other foot, the arrow ventured in from the lower side, entering through her instep. Leanne could still move that foot, but with how painful it was, she decided not to.

Others shot for the easier targets - the girl’s wings eventually looking as if they had more holes in them they had feathers. Her limbs ended up covered in multiple arrows too. With her arms being pretty thin, they didn’t have the room for too many of them. Instead, the men went for her legs. While most of them wasn’t that wide either, the girl’s thighs were - and so, her succulent flesh was turned into a pillow for those arrows. Each single shot caused Leanne to feel more pain, the girl jumping a little on the wall - her heavenly face twisting with pain. So many arrows were shot into her legs that they become almost impossible to see - and yet, the men keep trying to hit them. Eventually, however, the density of arrows there reached such a level that no more arrows would connect - not an inch of her thighs remaining untouched.

At that point, the men decided to switch for some juicier targets. The girl’s abundant tit meat could absorb quite a few hits, they decided - so they showered her breasts with arrows next. The biggest challenge was who of them would be able to hit her nipples - with two of them eventually succeeding to a small cloud of milk, blood and fat blown out of her chest. Some of their arrows weren’t that accurate, and sunk into her chest in other spots - venturing all the way into her lungs. Because of that, Leanne started to cough out blood - blood that ran out of the corners of her mouth and down her chin. All this agony combined was more than enough to break the female laguz. She just proceeded to hang limply, her head bobbing over to show that she truly let go of all of her body. She was doing that in a desperate attempt to escape from the pain - but that wasn’t successful. She could still feel each and every arrow that sunk into her body - each of these forcing fresh tears from her eyes. But other than that, she didn’t react at all - even as the men’s arrows started going for her flat belly, many of them going straight into her stomach. Some of these even stabbed right into her womb - all to no reaction from the girl.

Like this, one could almost think that Leanne was dead. However, she was still very much alive. The men wouldn’t make that mistake either - for Leanne was constantly proving to them that she was alive. Her final try to escape from all this suffering was a song - however, as her voice was gone, she could only hum it. It was an emotional, heart-wrenching sound… That Leanne used to went all her pain, to show the rebels how terrible their treatment of her was. However, to them it only showed that the blonde hadn’t died yet. And so, they continued to shoot at her, the girl continuing to cry and sing as her body was ruptured further and further - slowly bleeding out. Even taking an arrow directly through her clit had no effect on the girl - other than her eyes growing wide at how painful it was. Her body was growing weaker and weaker with each moment - but she kept humming her song for as long as she could. Eventually, however, the song would stop - a clear sign that the heron was at her life’s end. Her final thoughts were directed towards her brother - but as another, final arrow struck her body, her life was stolen away from her.

Hearing her voice go silent, the archers ceased their competition - leaving Leanne’s body hanging from the many, many arrows pinning her to the wall behind her. Her head had avoided all of the arrows the rebels shot at her - staying pretty much unhurt, unlike the rest of her body. Because of it, once her body would have eventually been sold off to Begnion, she would actually leave the black market auction in two pieces - her unscathed head going to one noble while another one took her hole-covered corpse.

Astrid was sobbing, the girl kneeling over the corpse of the man she loved. “Sir Makalov, please! Get up! You must be alright! You must be!” She called out to the pink-haired knight while cradling his face in her hands - but to no reaction from his slack, dead face. This couldn’t be happening! M-makalov couldn’t be dead! Why did queen Elincia allow for this? Why did she let those men in here? The black-haired archer sobbed bitterly while hugging Makalov’s corpse. Why… why did she fail him? She should have protected him! She should have offered her life for his! It was all her fault! The girl embraced Makalov’s body once more, discarding her bow and just holding it tightly. If this was the case - if he truly was dead - then, she’d die here with him! For a few moments, she stayed there cradling his corpse - then, to her surprise, she felt something prod against her belly. Getting up again, she looked down - only to see a bulge in the dead man’s pants. Without even thinking of what she was doing, Astrid ripped off the man’s belt, and pulled his pants down - only to see his cock, hard even in death. 

A crazed smile creeped onto Astrid’s face as she climbed onto her body - ripping a hole in her white pants. Tugging her panties to the side and lifting the bottom part of her skirt, she then lowered herself onto Makalov’s dick - having his stiff cock penetrate her. Bringing her hips up and down, the girl proceeded to ride her dead lover’s dick - grinding her pussy against it happily. “Sir Makalov! Sir Makaloooov!” It didn’t take her too long to get very into it - the girl as happy about having sex with the man she loved as ever. She energetically rode his cock, her pussy clenching hard around Makalov’s erection - the pleasure from her slit reverberating throughout her body. As she went up and down his dick, she searched out for the man’s hand - squeezing it hard with her hands. He couldn’t be gone, he couldn’t be! She kept herself telling that in between moans while continuing to make love to Makalov’s corpse. Reaching one climax was nowhere near enough for the girl to settle down - Astrid just keeping going even as an orgasm shook her body.

What her climax did, however, was alert the rebels of her presence. Screaming out Makalov’s name in her climax, Astrid had drawn a lot of attention to herself - and it didn’t take long for some of them to get to her. She looked at the men with nothing but hatred with her eyes - these bastards took sir Makalov away from her! Still, having discarded her bow, she couldn’t really do anything now - not that she would be able to draw the bowstring now with her body all numb after a climax. She just grabbed on harder onto Makalov’s corpse - causing the rebels to need quite a lot of strength to drag her off him. “No! Please! Let me take Sir Makalov’s seed inside me! Please!” She begged the enemy soldiers while humping Makalov’s dick some more - up to the point when she felt it tense within her. “Y-yes!” She called out happily as she felt the man was about to cum - but that was the moment the rebels finally managed to pull her off him. “Noooooooo!” She screamed out while looking at Makalov’s dick, which released a few spurts of cum that still splashed onto her pants - but not inside her as she wanted.

Since Astrid had already opened up the access to her pussy, the men didn’t waste any time in shoving her onto her fours to the ground, with one of them immediately hammering his erection right into her slit. “No! You bastard! It’s for Sir Makalov only!” She called out as she felt him inside her slit - all the pleasure she had build up beforehand disappearing. Yet, because of her earlier climax, she was still pretty wet - allowing him to easily slide in and out of her. She wasn’t giving up though - craning her neck backwards and trying to punch him several times, up to the point where he just grabbed both of her arms by her wrists. Like that, not only he stopped her from resisting in that manner, he could also use her arms as handles to pull himself further into her body, his cock going deeper and deeper into the girl’s vagina. 

“Ah… Your dirty cock could never compare to that of Sir Makalov!” Once her struggles were cut down, the girl resorted to insults instead - hurling them constantly at the man taking her from behind. Another of them quickly approached her from the front - grabbing her jaw mid-sentence and pulling it down so she couldn’t close it. “You talk pretty big, slut - but how will you like a cock down your throat?” He told her before shoving his cock into her mouth. Astrid couldn’t help but feel reviled at the taste. It would never even be able to compare to the sweetness in her mouth she’d feel whenever sucking sir Makalov off. In fact… As the man pushed his cock further into her mouth - his balls eventually slapping her on her chin as the tip of his erection began to make its way into her throat - Astrid wondered. How dared he to do this to her? Her mouth was Makalov’s, and so was her entire body… She couldn’t accept this! Fortunately, the man proved her with the perfect opportunity to punish him. As the man let go of her jaw once he pushed his cock in, preferring to hold on to her head instead, all she needed to do was just bite down - and that’s just what she did. Her teeth went through the man’s skin, her mouth filling with the metallic taste of blood as she spilt it - taking satisfaction in the man’s agonized cries.

“You bitch! To think you’d bite me!” The man screamed at her, Astrid just a little amused at his reaction. Yeah! That would teach him for using what was Sir Makalov’s property! Even him slamming his fist against her face to loosen her grip on his dick didn’t break her spirit - the girl just smiling cruelly as the man held his bleeding cock in his hand. “Haha, should not have went for my mouth then! Sir Makalov’s would have taken a bite like that no problem!” Her voice only angered the man even more - his fist crashing straight into her face again. This time, he went for her mouth - knocking a few of teeth loose, her own blood flowing into her mouth as well. But despite that, she just couldn’t help but feel warmth in her chest. Sir Makalov… I’m doing all I can! She thought to herself, and that knowledge helped her through the degrading sensation of having the rebel cum inside her. Ah, it didn’t matter… Sir Makalov’s cum was definitely more potent than the man’s and it should have definitely made her pregnant by now! “Ah, that was a weak orgasm! I couldn’t feel you cum at all!” She laughed at the man again, calling him out - and spurring his anger too.

As he pulled out, another rebel went for her backside. Opening the tear Astrid herself had created in her pants, he quickly gained access to her asshole. Astrid’s eyes widened as she felt his tip push against her sphincter “N-no! Not there! E-even Sir M-Makalov haven’t gone in there yet…” She squealed in fear and pain as the man drove his hips forward, breaking through the entrance to her anus and having his cock slide inside her. “Oh? The bitch haven’t taken a cock up her ass yet? All the better, then!” He called out with a laughter of his own, Astrid’s insides twisting as she heard it. N-no… She wanted her first time there to be with Sir Makalov as well! And yet, she had to take it… For a few moments, the girl needed time to accomodate to the new, alien sensation, to the uncomfortable feeling of her ass having to stretch around a dick. The men took her silence as a sign that she had finally given in. However, the moment she managed to get this new discomfort in her ass under control, she spoke out again - insulting the size and girth of the man currently using her ass. The men groaned with annoyance as they heard that - it seemed there would be no shutting this bitch up.

Well, if that was the case… They’d be far more better off if she was dead. If she was, then not only would they not have to deal with her constant criticism, but also would probably open up a few new holes to use. With that in mind, one of the men picked up the sword laying near the corpse of the man that slut was riding before - and returned to Astrid. Hearing him move, she had turned her head to the side - enough to see just what he was doing. “That’s Sir Makalov’s sword! How dare you lay a hand-agggggggh!” Astrid called out, only for the sword to come right for her throat - turning the rest of the final sentence she would ever say into a loud gurgle. The man cut through her throat, the sword slicing deep into her neck in a painful cut - her skin and flesh ripped apart by the cold steel. However, the sword was unable to slice all the way through in one go - as Makalov, in his laziness, had forgotten to do any maintenance on it - the blade’s edge completely dull. The man swung the sword again, Astrid seeing her death approach her - the sword slamming hard into her neck, going in all the way to her spine. That hit caused a strong jerk to go through all of her body, her asshole clenching hard around the dick stuck inside it - and giving the man currently raping the archer some pleasurable squeezes to his cock.

The man took yet another swing - this time finally getting the dull blade to cut all the way through her neck. Her head fell forwards, onto the bricks that made for the floor while rolling over - just enough for her head to completely rotate and give her a view of her headless corpse. The stump of her neck was spurting blood all over the place, and her body shuddered hard against the man currently raping her. She could see her legs kicking out at the back - her arms held still by the man who used them to propel himself deeper into her guts. Her red eyes stared at her corpse for a while longer - the girl quickly fading away. Sir Makalov… I”m coming to you… She thought as her life was about to end - not even sparing any thoughts for her many siblings. Afterwards, she was still conscious enough to feel a man pick her head up. However, by the time he worked the tip of his cock into her throat, she was already gone.

The Begnion girl’s head was lifted from the ground and worked onto the dick of one of the rebels. “How do you like this now, bitch?” He asked her while staring at her slack face. Then, he proceeded to pull her further onto his dick - all the way until the tip came out from between her lips. Using her head as an onahole, he proceeded to have sex with Astrid in yet another way she had not tried out with Makalov. If she was still alive, she’d be bitter about it - more than even caring for the fact that he cut her head off. Because of her dying spasms, the man fucking her ass came inside her soon afterwards - his spunk going deep into her rectum. The moment he pulled out, he was replaced by another man, who went for her still-warm cunt. Ah, it was so pleasant to fuck it now without having to listen to the girl’s angry, annoying voice! On the opposite end of her body, a man quickly forced his cock into her neck stump - the tight hole just as pleasant to fuck, if not more, than the girl’s pussy. The usage of her two lower holes, her neck stump and her head continued for some more time - the girl’s holes all filled with semen while her face and hair were both covered in cum. All because the black-haired girl couldn’t have accepted an arranged marriage to the second most powerful man in Begnion. If only she had accepted it then, she would have lived a life of luxury - and yet, here she was, dying in a completely depraved way on the battlefield of a country she wasn’t even born in.

Marcia was in the castle’s stables, getting her pegasus into its box after the battle. It must have been so tired… Being airborne granted Marcia quite the advantage in battle, which led to her having to fight quite a lot while repelling the rebels. Now, she was tending to her steed, brushing its mane and ensuring that it had enough food and water easily accessible. Elincia’s own mount was in the box next to it - and Marcia had been taking care of it as well. The pink-haired girl had been there pretty much since the fighting was over - and so, she had no idea of what was happening in the other parts of the castle. She had only found out what was going on as the stable’s doors had opened - and in them stood a squad of the rebel soldiers. It took her a moment to recognize that those weren’t Elincia’s soldiers - and those precious seconds would cost her her life. Before she realized what was going on, the enemy soldiers were already on her, overwhelming her. Between her pink hair and the fact that she was tending to a pegasus, it was fairly simple for the rebels to identify the girl as the one who had swooped down with her mount and killed just so many of them. Just killing her right away would be letting her get off too easily after what she had done, they decided. They looked at the girl’s pegasus - maybe they could utilize it on her? …No. She had taken so many of their lives with her spear, that it was what they had chosen as the think to take her life.

But first, before killing her, the men weren’t going to pass an opportunity to rape the hated pegasus knight as well. Getting Marcia’s red armor off her, they then quickly removed her white battle dress. Removing her high, white boots as well, the men then took off the girl’s red tights - leaving her in just a red bra and white panties - and gloves, too. Marcia blushed a bit at being exposed in such a way, all while trying to make out what was happening. Did those rebels somehow sneak into the castle again? Did the others knew about it? And would they be able to hold them off? Please, be alright, everyone… Even you, dumbass. Marcia’s last thought was directed at her brother Makalov, who at that point was dead already - but she had no way of knowing that it was the case. Neither could she know that many of her friends were already dead - and that she’d be joining them soon. Still… why were those men undressing her? W-what they were going to do to her? Marcia had just the slightest idea of they could have wanted from her… Back in Begnion, when she had to keep paying off her brother’s debts… A few people suggested she’d try her hand at a brothel back then. Just venturing into one, she knew it wasn’t really a place for her - but that memory remained in her mind still. Did these man wanted to…

Marcia’s thoughts were quickly answered as the rebels tore off her bra. Their hands went for chest, groping her small titties - and making her squeal in discomfort. “Ouch, that hurts! Let me go, you sponge-brains!” She screamed out, but in return the men just grasped her chest harder - their fingers squeezing and pulling hard on her nipples. To make things even worse, another rebel tore her panties off - revealing her pussy to them, along with the patch of pink pubes over it. “Ah! Nuts! M-my coochie! D-don’t look!” She called out with a blush, while covering it with her hands - or at least, trying to. Her hands were dragged out of the way right away, showing her pussy to them. Then, before she had the chance to say anything else, one of them forced himself in between her legs, and immediately thrusted his cock into her pussy. Marcia screamed again as her virginity was taken, the rough entrance causing her to bleed heavily as her hymen was torn. “No! What do you think you’re doing, you meathead! That’s quite touchy!” She called out in quite the anger at the sudden, new feeling - the men ignoring her outburst. She tried to struggle, she tried to hit him, but her arms were still being her by other rebels - so all she could do was glare angrily and suffer as her pussy was taken by the man’s cock.

The men holding her arms weren’t just going to stand there and watch, though. Fairly quickly, one of them whipped his cock out - and rubbed it against her hand. She looked at it with disgust. “Eeek! Gross!” She called out as his erect cock twitched against her hand. To make it even worse, the man grabbed her hand with one of his own - and forced her to wrap her fingers around his meat stick. Once she reluctantly did, he proceeded to move them up and down - her hand forced to slide along his cock too. However… Marcia wasn’t just going to take that in stride. She didn’t like this sensation at all. So, as she was forced to jerk the man off, instead she just squeezed hard with her hand - to a satisfying cry of pain of the man. The moment she did, he let go of her hand - and then quickly tried to pry her fingers off his cock. “Heh! How do you like this, you monkey?” She told the man with quite the satisfaction.

“Ah! That bitch is trying to rip my dick off!” The man called out in pain as Marcia kept squashing his dick far beyond what was comfortable for him. Her grip turned out to be too strong for him to break. Not without some amusement, his friends took notice of that - moving in to help him out. Prying Marcia’s fingers off the man’s erection, they quickly decided to punish the girl for that. Both her hand and her spear both took the lives of many of our companions. Picking her weapon - that the girl left prodded against one of the stable’s walls - one of the rebels quickly connected the two together again - in a way Marcia could have never predicted. “Take this, you slut!” He called out while forcing the blade at the end of her spear right through her palm - opening a huge hole within it. “Aaaah!” Marcia called out in agony - her right hand completely ruined. The man quickly ripped the weapon out, opening up a huge hole in the girl’s hand. A hole that was just the perfect fit for a dick. “Try it out now… If your dick still works, that is.” Ignoring the laughter of his fellow rebels, the man who tried to jerk off with Marcia’s hand showed his cock towards it again. This time, he pushed it in through the newly-created hole. It was tight, and he could feel her bones and flesh moving around as he fucked it. While an unconventional hole, the man quickly began to appreciate it - fucking Marcia’s hand strong enough that her now-limp fingers began swinging around.

The sudden cruelty left Marcia in quite the shock - enough that the girl didn’t really resist at all as the man repeated the process on her left hand. Only as a cocks were inserted into both of her hands did she come to her senses - looking at the sight in disbelief. With her hands ruined like this, there would be no living as a pegasus knight from now on… What could she do with herself then? She was still unaware that the men intended to kill her. As she looked at her two hands, feeling quite the discomfort from both, suddenly she felt something shoot into her cunt. “H-huh? What’s this?” She asked in confusion as her pussy was filled with the rebel’s cum. As the man withdrew, the next one decided to pull her to the ground - laying her down on her belly. Marcia struggled a little as they did that, but with two cocks still impaling her hands it wasn’t that easy. With her laid out like that, the girl presented her butt to the rebels - quite a huge one, too. After groping it for a little, the man pressed his erection against her ass - then quickly shoved it inside. “Eeh? I-I poop from there!” The girl called out in more confusion and pain to the amusement of the rebels gathered around.

Even with the girl on the ground like that, the men didn’t stop fucking her hands. But… The pegasus knight’s feet still laid unused. Hearing about how good it felt to use her hands like that, the other rebels quickly decided to create similar holes in her feet too. Two quick, yet very agonizing stabs, and Marcia would never be able to stand again. Huge holes were opened in both of her arches, holes that were quickly taken advantage of - allowing the men to fuck her feet directly. And they did just that. For a while, Marcia had been submitted to quite a rough gangrape - their dicks rubbing hard against the holes in her hands and feet, at least one and sometimes two of her lower holes filled up by the rebels. What remained of her hands and feet became covered in their semen, and her pussy was filled with it to the brim as well. However, eventually the men grew bored of using her - and it was time for them to move on to her execution.

Since Marcia’s spear was already doing such a great job at hurting the girl, they decided to use it to finish her off as well. After the last one of them using her ass pulled out, they quickly brought her spear to it. Its cold, metallic blade pressed against her stretched out sphincter - working its way inside her. “W-wait, don’t-” As Marcia began to beg for her life, the men quickly drove the spear forwards. It’s huge, bladed tip sliced the walls of her rectum open before piercing through the end of it - cutting straight into her bowels. “N-no, please! Don’t kill me!” Marcia called out as her own weapon continued to traverse up her abdomen - spearing through her etrails. As if having them be cut apart wasn’t bad enough, the spear’s long shaft rubbed against her cut-up insides, only driving these injuries more painful. While the spear followed up her body, its bloody journey left her insides bleeding quite severly - the girl already starting to feel weak as the spear cut through her midriff. Traveling up her chest - on the outside, her small breasts were pretty bruised - the spear punctured her lungs, only making her bleeding even more severe.

At that point, Marcia was crying, her tears flowing down the sides of her face. “L-let me -ugh!- live… S-spare -gah- me!” She begged the rebels over and over - coughing out blood because of her ruined lung - but the men didn’t even bother replying. Instead, they just pushed the spear further in - up until it left her body through a hole it opened in the side of her neck. The girl only barely registered this fresh pain - her body weakened because of all the blood she had lost. It wouldn’t be long until she succumbed to it - her body just spasming on the spear coming right through her.   
..Queen Elincia... ...I'm so...sorry... ...I failed...you... ...Brother… Marcia’s final thoughts were directed towards her liege and Makalov. One of them was already dead… And the other would meet a similar fate very soon.

With the impalement of the girl finished, the men picked her body up. Pushing the butt of the lance into the ground, they dug it deep enough to stabilize it. Then, they let go of Marcia - the girl’s corpse slowly sliding down her spear, leaving a bloody smear over it. As she continued down, her legs hit the ground - splaying on the ground below. With them being spread like that, anyone who would come to visit the stables would have an easy time fucking her pussy - which was still intact. The holes in her hands and feet would also be free to use by anyone who would come to visit the stables - Marcia’s body becoming both a gruesome ornament and a very versatile sex doll.


	3. Elincia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elincia gets raped by the rebels, shown the heads of many of her soldiers, made to fuck her pegasus, and then finished off by being cut in two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of Veiled's set is covered here.

After announcing her surrender upon seeing Lucia’s execution, Elincia watched the rebel soldiers enter through the gate with a heavy heart. W-was this a good decision? She wasn’t sure… A group of rebels immediately got to her, demanding the release of Ludveck - and so, she walked with them towards the castle’s prison. On the way, she was already able to see the rebels assaulting some of her own forces… Hopefully once she set Ludveck free, he’d get his own men under control. Walking into the prison, she could already see Ludveck waiting near the bars to his cell - the man’s face carrying a satisfied and arrogant smile. Upon seeing Elincia, he immediately spoke out: Elincia’s blood boiling at hearing his voice.  
“Hello, Your Majesty… By the look on your face, I can see my plan has been a success.” The man told her in perfect manners - though Elincia was sure he was just beaming on the inside. His soldiers following had told him what he needed to do - that she caved in to his demand upon seeing the threat to Lucia’s life.

“Lord Ludveck. You did it - you won, by resulting to the most underhanded tactics possible. You are truly a despicable men… You have thrown so many lives for the sake of rebellion… But now, you succeeded - you’re victorious. I believe that you still have some honor to you, though - so now that you’re free, come out and put an end to your soldiers’ actions. My forces have laid down their weapons - there’s no need for your troops to assault them now.” Elincia told the man while unlocking his cell. Ludveck took his time leaving it, taking pleasure in each step he took while watching the urgent, guilty look on Elincia’s face.  
Finally, having come out, he gave Elincia his reply.

“Queen Elincia, you’re so naive. The blood of all our subjects - it’s on your hands, too. So many of my soldiers had fallen at the hands of yours in the siege… I believe whatever they’re doing, it is only the proper comeuppance for what had happened before.” He told her, Elincia staring at him with confusion. “What? That was when we were fighting! The battle is over now!” Ludveck just smiled at her cruelly as he heard that. “Well, then let’s just say that it was your failure, Queen Elincia. Men! Seize her!” Elincia stared at Ludveck with disbelief - how could he say such a thing? As she did, his soldiers that were directly behind her went for her. Her hand was already on the handle of the Amiti, but before she could pull it out, they just overpowered her - one of them quickly taking the belt holding her family sword at her side away from her. In just mere second, the power dynamic was reversed - Elincia now completely at Ludveck’s mercy. The man walked over to her - taking the crown resting on the woman’s brow - leaving it just covered in the white headband she wore underneath. “Finally… It’s mine.” He muttered while holding it in his hands. Then, he looked up, speaking to the men in a commanding voice: “Take her out to the courtyard! Let her see just what a fate she had doomed her friends to.”

On the way out, Elincia was horrified to see, what the men were doing to her subordinates. She could only spot the female ones nearby - but most of them had their clothes torn off. Those rebel swine… They were even assaulting them sexually! Why wouldn’t Ludveck put an end to this? But the man seemed morbidly happy about letting this happen… Leaving Elincia wondering, if his men would do the same to her too. She wouldn’t have to wonder about that for long. the men walked her to the fort’s main courtyard - Elincia taking many confused, and even hateful looks from the women the rebels led her past. Once there, the rebels weren’t able to contain their urges towards her anymore. Their hands quickly went for her body - grabbing parts of her battle outfit and tearing them away. First her armored shoulderpads, then her chest guard - the only real armor the queen wore. “H-how can you do this to me? I’m your queen!” Elincia called out to them, but the men just sneered at her.  
“Such a well-meaning queen that she can’t even demand any punishment from those who have invaded us!”  
“My sister was raped and then killed by those Daein dogs! It’s only fair you’ll feel her pain too!”  
The rebels threw these back at her while removing her belt - then tearing her white-and-gold tunic apart, its parts falling off to the sides. Beneath it, the queen wore a yellow shirt and pants - which the rebels went for next. Her shirt was pretty baggy and thin, providing for a comfortable wear underneath her armor. However, it also made it pretty fragile - allowing the men to just rip huge chunks of it off. Her sleeves still remained, as they were covered by gauntlets, and so did the chunk of it that connected it and covered her shoulders. However, the parts of it covering her belly and stomach both had been quickly ripped off by the men. She stared at the men in disbelief - were they really going through with it?

Underneath her shirt, the queen wore a simple, white bra. It bound her tits down tightly, ensuring that they wouldn’t bounce around while she flew across the sky on her pegasus. It was never meant to be durable in any way - so it was very simple for another rebel to grab it from the front, and just rip it off. Without it in place, Elincia’s breasts bounced free - their significant size shown to the men gathered around. Elincia was conflicted at the feeling. Usually, she enjoyed letting her boobies breathe, especially after keeping them confined under the bra and chest armor for this long… But like this, all those rebels could see them! She grew a little red in the face because of embarrassment. She had never shown them to a man before… The only one who had seen them this big, really, was Lucia. Please… Be safe… She thought to herself while thinking of her best friend. She had already spotted that the blue-haired lover had been completely undressed… Did those men put her through this too? With how they had been acting before towards other of her soldiers, it was almost certain… Making Elincia feel ever worse about the whole thing. The queen blushed while trying to use her gloved arms to cover her chest up, but the men just grabbed them by her wrists and pulled them away - earning an unobstructed view of her titties.

Maybe she’d be alright with it if leering at them was all the did. However, the men were nowhere near satisfied with just that. No, instead their greedy, uncaring hands went straight for her boobs. They touched them with no concern for her feelings, squeezing her bountiful chest jewels roughly - different men pulling them to different sides and making Elincia worried they’d maybe rip them apart too. However, her tits survived that ordeal - just ending up aching all over their ample flesh. Their touch was so different from the gentle, caring touch that Lucia had offered her breasts in the few times they tried it out… Making Elincia worry for her friend once more. But she didn’t have the time to think about her for too long. After the few initial gropes, most soldiers let go of her tits - leaving only one pair of those fondling them. The other men would move on to her lower body - specifically, her pants. They were much sturdier than her shirt, and wouldn’t give away to just being ripped away. However, with the belt removed, they weren’t too hard to pull down either - the men quickly dragging them onto Elincia’s thighs - up to the point where her very high boots ended. That revealed the woman’s lavish thighs. Their copious flesh was subjected to a groping as well, the meat of the queen’s thighs squeezed as harshly as her breasts were before - their size drawing men to them too.

The last thing protecting Elincia’s dignity were her plain, white panties. But they wouldn’t stay there for much longer. Instead, just like with her bra, they were quickly grabbed by one of the rebels - and then ripped off in full. Without them, Elincia’s slit was exposed to all - the woman feeling nothing but shame at being exposed in such a way. Just like with her breasts, the only one who had seen that part of her body was Lucia - and seeing how the men had treated her tits, Elincia had no doubts that the men would be far more rough with her there than Lucia’s fingers and mouth used to be. At that point, she also doubted that they’d stick to just feeling them up with their fingers… No, she was also certain that they were going to rape her. “Bend over, slut queen!” One of the rebels called out to her while approaching her from behind and knocking on her back - Elincia forced to put her chest down, her massive boobs hanging down with her perky nipples sticking out of them. His cock was out - and he buried it right up her pussy in one single, powerful thrust. Unlike so many of her soldiers, the queen wasn’t a virgin - Lucia having taken her first time there with some toys during their nights together. But the fact that her hymen was already broken didn’t make it any less painful - the man’s dry entrance causing her pussy to ache quite a bit.

“Take it out! Your queen demands it!” She called out to voice her discomfort, and for a moment she thought it worked. The man who had sheathed his member inside her body began to pull it back, retracting his length almost all the way out of her. But then he just drove it right back in instead - slamming his shaft back into the stunned queen’s slit. He proceeded to abuse her cunt in just that way next, Elincia letting out a few pained whimpers as her pussy was roughly fucked from behind. But that wasn’t the only dick in her near proximity. Two more cocks popped up in front of her face - one on each side of her body. She just looked at them with a mixture of confusion and disgust on her face. What did they expect from her to do about them?  
“Ah, the queen doesn’t know how to tend to her people’s basic needs. Why don’t we teach her what to do?” One of the rebels commented, before taking one of Elincia’s hands - and placing it around his dick. The gloves she had on didn’t cover her fingers, so Elincia got to feel his erection throb under her touch. “Now, you should just move your hand along my cock.” Elincia looked at him, dumbfounded - unable to believe that this was happening. But the man vigorously pounding her vagina from behind was very real - and the two cocks in front of her were, too. “Here, I’ll show you.” The rebel put one of his big, sweaty hands around hers - and then began to drag it down his cock. Ah, being taught something like this was so degrading! She was a well-raised noble lady - she never expected to be forced to have sex publicly… But that was something that she needed to do. Still, she refused to work on the man’s cock - the rebel forced to put in the work himself to jerk off, even if he was using her hand for it. He didn’t really seem to mind, though - just continuing to masturbate with his queen’s hand. The man on the opposite side grabbed her other hand too, and used it in the same way - both of Elincia’s hands used to help the rebels cum. Elincia hated it - but she couldn’t really do anything about it.

For some time, Elincia’s abuse continued in this way. Before long, however, the man using her pussy came - filling it with his semen. Taking a creampie like that left Elincia’s insides turning. She could feel the man’s cock twitch inside her as it continued to fire, her body filled with the urge to puke. But… Doing that would be just throwing away whatever dignity she still had - so she managed to keep her nausea under control. The man’s cum wasn’t limited to just her pussy - some of it also leaked out of it and down her thighs, droplets of it running down her skin and simply dripping down from her vagina. Eventually, though he pulled out - Elincia finding the sudden emptiness in her pussy welcome. However, he was replaced by another man right away. He grabbed onto her huge ass to keep her steady, using that grip to bash her insides with his cock as he too buried it up her vagina. The two cocks her hands were put to work on came soon after, too - their cum splattering over her hands, as well as onto the hair on the sides of her face and her face proper. Having their semen hit her in the face wasn’t too pleasant - Elincia gritting her teeth not to complain at all. Some of their cum also shot onto her tits. At least, she told herself, she didn’t need to feel that inside her - their sticky, warm seed just sticking to her skin and hair instead of entering her body like the cum of the man who used her vagina.

After wiping the last droplets of cum away into the queen’s hair, those rebels withdrew - however, another pair quickly replaced them too. Now, with some spurring for the men, Elincia did begin to provide them with handjobs - quite slow ones, and without grabbing their dicks properly. That meant the men needed to still help her out with their own hands - Elincia’s services barely passing as acceptable. Using her pussy wasn’t the greatest sensation ever either - she didn’t really move back against the men at all, her pussy just an orifice that slowly grew more and more wet - mostly with the cum of multiple climaxes that had been deposited inside it. Overall, the queen wasn’t really too pleasurable to cum into, or onto - but the novelty of finally being able to take it out on the woman they rebelled against, the feeling of victory that came with it, they both made the men put up with it. And so the men continued to rape the woman who had been their queen for some time.

Eventually, though, some of the rebels decided that they weren’t really willing to deal with Elincia’s reluctance to work on their cocks. They nudged their cocks against Elincia’s hands a few times, but the green-haired woman refused to jerk them off by herself. “Why don’t you take a look behind you, queen?” One of them told her deciding it was the right time for it - and Elincia just couldn’t resist doing just that. Only to see a terrible, terrible sight: the heads of Nephenee and Heather both impaled on pikes behind her. While the queen was was having sex for the first time in her life, the halberdier and the thief had both already been killed. In the meantime, the rebels brought them over here to show her, just what her actions had led to - just like Ludveck ordered them to. Elincia started at the two heads in shock and disbelief. Nephenee still had her helmet on, her cyan eyes rolled back. her mouth was open, letting the queen see her pink tongue. Below it was her neck, which was all jagged - the effect of her head being ripped off. Both the girl’s face and long hair were drenched with semen. It was also leaking out of the stump below, showing Elincia that the rebels didn’t shy away from using the newly created holes - her insides turning at the realization. Heather’s head had her eyes nearby shut - with lots of tears as well as drool flowing down it. The cut at her neck stump was much nicer than that at Nephenee’s neck, but just like with Nephenee, it too was dripping with spunk. And similarly to the woman she loved, her face and hair were covered with the rebels’ sperm.

Elincia looked on at the two heads, unable to believe that they were truly there. However, the men weren’t going to give her too much time to take that sight in - grabbing her by the head and pulling her back towards them. “Now, queen Elincia… If you don’t cooperate with us, you’ll end up just like them. So, why don’t you put what you’ve just been taught to use?” The man suggested while pushing his hips forward again, his cock sliding right into Elincia’s open hand. By doing this, she’d be giving away the last remnants of her royal presence… But at least, she’s also keep her life. With that in mind, Elincia began to stroke the men off willingly. Seeing that, the man behind her slapped her on the ass. “How about you put those wide hips to work as well, o queen?” He told her before crashing his cock into her pussy again. Elincia really didn’t want to do it, but her fear got the best of her - and so she began slowly gyrating her hips and ass against the man behind her - finally making some moves to push her slit back against the cock filling it. Even if her actions were driven by fear, they really helped with the enjoyment of the men using her body - not so much for Elincia herself. They didn’t care about her feelings on that matter, however - with a bigger crowd gathering to take their turn at using the queen.

Following that, Elincia proceeded to pleasure the men while slowly coming to terms with the fact that Nephenee and the thief girl she brought in were both dead. Just as she finally thought she had managed to accept that - and that it was her fault they were dead - she was hit with a new shock. A soldier brought another head in - the head of the young Begnion noblegirl, Astrid. She had provided the girl with an asylum in her country, inviting her into the Crimean Royal Knights… And all that had resulted in was the young girl’s death. “I’m so sorry, Astrid… This is all my fault…” She apologized to Astrid’s head directly while looking directly at her face - tears springing out from her eyes. Elincia’s horror only grew more intense as she saw what the man who brought her over was doing - his cockhead popping out from between Astrid’s lips. She did realize that the men were doing that to Nephenee and Heather’s heads before, but actually seeing it done was worse than what she could have ever imagined. Astrid’s head also presented itself even worse than those two - with deep, deep layers of cum both on her face and all over her hair. All that signified heavy usage of the archer’s head: the result of the men who Astrid had criticized taking it out on her. Seeing it made Elincia slow down for a moment, before quickly picking up the pace - even more unwilling to end up as just another head. As if the things couldn’t get any worse for her, at around the time she saw that sight, her pussy had finally been pushed into her first unwilling climax of the night - Elincia’s body shaking as waves of unwanted pleasure spread through her. She had managed to hold on for so long, but eventually her body had to give in - Elincia experiencing an orgasm while bawling her eyes out at the sight of Astrid’s head.

There was still one more head that the rebels have seen that Elincia had not seen yet, though. This one, however, was being kept away from her - for Lundgren himself wanted to be the one to show it to her. One of his soldiers had delivered it to him from the spot the blue-haired woman had been executed in. Finally, as Elincia was still crying over the last head she had seen, the duke of Felirae decided it was the right moment to go ahead with it. Coming to the courtyard, he walked right to Elincia - concealing Lucia’s head from sight for now.  
“How are you doing, Queen Elincia? Did you see the wrong of your ways by now?” He asked her curiously and Elincia looked at him through her tears.  
“Lord Ludveck, all your dissatisfaction and misgivings about me were well founded… I’ve failed my people. However - that doesn’t make you any more a fitting ruler than me! You care nothing for the people, sir! And it is you who had brought about the deaths of my soldiers after I have surrendered!” She called out with hostility - she wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of admitting that he was in the right.  
“Ah - still resisting, I see. Well, how about you tell that same thing to your dearest Lady Lucia?” Ludveck asked, leaving Elincia a bit puzzled. Why did he mention Lucia? I can’t see her nearby?

Just as she thought that, Ludveck revealed Lucia’s head to her. W-what? No! No! No!!!! This couldn’t be possible! Elincia stared at Lucia’s head in complete shock. Lucia couldn’t be dead! Lucia couldn’t have died! I gave in to guarantee her safety! She shook her head, more and more tears running down her face. She looked at her best friend’s face - seeing the tears, drool and snot that flowed down it. Her eyes were rolled back, and her mouth was open. Her neck carried a single, proper cut - making Elincia hope that at least in that matter, Lucia didn’t suffer. But why? Why was Lucia dead? Did she really surrender here for nothing?  
“You see what your weakness had led to? Lady Lucia had to lose her life too because of it. Aren’t you just a sorry excuse for a queen if you couldn’t even protect that who is most important to you?” Elincia’s eyes went wide as she heard it - the woman staring off blankly into something unknown with her irises in the centers of her eyes. Ludveck’s words struck to the very depths of her heart - hitting right at the fears that had been hiding there. He was right… She truly was not fit to be a ruler… How could she have ever believed she was ready for this? The sight, combined with Ludveck’s well-aimed words, was enough for Elincia to snap. Her psyche shattered, the woman at a loss. What could she even do now? What was she even good for? 

As she wondered that, her body would spasm on its own because of the shock she was in - enough to force the man behind her to cum. Feeling more semen flow directly into her womb gave the Elincia an idea as to what she could do. She could still provide service to people with her body. So, she was going to do just that - suddenly starting to grind on the cock that was still cumming inside her. The hands she was using to jerk people off also picked up the pace, urgently stroking the two cocks that were in front of her. At that moment, the once proud queen of Crimea truly believed herself to be nothing more than just a slut to be fucked. Ludveck took her sudden eagerness in a different way, though - as a sign that Elincia didn’t want to end up like her friend. Well, if she was willing to do anything… He had a few ideas on how to humiliate the woman even further.

“Here, Elincia - why don’t you show us just how much Lucia had meant to you? There were rumors about her and you circulating around the court - was there any truth to them?” The man asked while pushing Lucia’s head directly against Elincia’s, face-first - their lips ending pressed right against one another. Ah… Lucia! Lucia was here! Her best friend was here! And she was trying to kiss her, too! Ah, Lucia… I”m so happy I got to see you one final time… Elincia pressed her lips hard against her milk sister’s, forcing her tongue into her mouth and moving it around inside it. She did her best to pour all the passion Lucia had ever awakened within her into that final kiss - passion that was only fueled by the pleasure coming from her pussy. She sucked on Lucia’s lips with her own while continuing to make out with Lucia’s head - giving Ludveck and the other soldiers even better a show than what he expected. Her face was still covered with tears, but now she wore a very happy expression - the queen being glad that she had the opportunity to kiss Lucia one more time. Ludveck let the kiss drag on for quite some time, but eventually Elincia broke off - a lustful expression on her face as she stared at Lucia’s once more. As he pulled Lucia away from her, a trail of saliva connecting her tongue - that was still sticking out of her mouth - with Lucia’s lips. As Lucia’s head was gone, nothing was muffling Elincia’s moans now - the green-haired woman completely into the sex now.

“Ah, the queen turned out to be the slut, after all. If you insist on acting this way, then I cannot refuse you.” Ludveck commented on the lewd sight while pulling his own pants down and freeing his cock - then working it into the back of Lucia’s head. He specifically ordered for his men not to defile the head before, so that its sight would have the most effect on Elincia - but now that she had seen it, it was time to break the woman even further. Even if he himself wasn’t really that into abusing women in this style that much, he accepted it as a very good method of psychological warfare - as Elincia’s mindless expression showed. It seemed like the slut queen was now just begging for yet another cock to work on - and Ludveck would give that to her soon. But first, he forced his erection all the way through Lucia’s head, up her throat and through her mouth before having it come out from between Lucia’s lips - lips that were still coated with Elincia’s saliva. He watched Elincia’s reaction cautiously, but the queen’s eyes just smiled at the sight - showing that there really wasn’t anything but pleasure on her mind now. It couldn’t hurt to try it out, though - so the duke proceeded to fuck Lucia’s head, the head of his cock retracting behind Lucia’s lips and then coming out from between them again and again.

He continued to do that for a moment, precum leaking of of his tip and coating his cock with it along with Lucia’s lips. Now, they were covered in both it and Elincia’s saliva - and he decided he was ready to go ahead. “Now, slut queen, why don’t you kiss your lover again?” He told while bringing Lucia’s head towards Elincia again. Elincia’s tongue was waiting for just that - and she eagerly stuck it out as she saw Lucia getting closer to her again. Her tongue tickled Ludveck’s dick, giving it a few strokes before managing to snuck past it and into Lucia’s mouth again. However, as Elincia moved her own her closer to cover the rest of the distance, she had to retract it - as it was in the way of the kiss. She had to stretch her mouth open for that one, but still managed to do it, her lips connecting with Lucia’s again. Then, she kissed her, and she kissed her hard - Ludveck being able to feel a huge part of it on his cock. Elincia’s tongue played with his cockhead as she did it - but in Elincia’s mind, it was just Lucia’s tongue. That kiss somehow felt even better than before - the queen being near a climax of her own. Her broken mind had troubles making out, what exactly was going on. Seeing Lucia’s face right in front of her, she assumed that the pleasure in her pussy was also her best friend’s doing. Because of that, as she felt her orgasm roll over, Elincia jerked her head backwards and screamed out her name. “Luciaaaa! Ah, Lucia! I’m cumming, dear!” The queen moaned out in pleasure, announcing her climax to all gathered in the courtyard. Her pussy was clenching hard on the cock buried inside it, squirting her love juices onto her own thighs, onto the man behind her, and onto her pulled-down pants - which had a puddle of semen from her previous rapists inside them already.

As Elincia was basking in the afterglow of her climax, Ludveck came as well. His semen shoot straight onto the queen’s face, Elincia seemingly not caring at all - the woman keeping her pleasured expression throughout it. With her tongue still sticking out, some of his cum splashed into her mouth as well. Lucia took some of that semen onto herself too: the two lovers united in carrying Ludveck’s semen on their faces.

At that point, the duke of Felirae was done with Elincia for the day himself. However, he knew that his soldiers wanted to keep it going - so he decided to let them do it. Passing Lucia’s head to one of them, the man headed away - eager to issue some orders as Crimea’s new ruler. In the meantime, Elincia was left to a gangbang - one that she was now truly happy about. She willingly grinded her hips against anyone who would fuck her pussy, jerking off cock after cock and even sucking them off - though the most pleasure came from whenever she could kiss Lucia. Never did she register that her friend’s head was being fucked there - the queen truly losing herself in all these feelings. She’d be subjected to these carnal pleasures for a long time, enough that the sky eventually began to darken - and so the rebels decided to take her into the fort. She was led into the same holding cell Ludveck was captive in - but there would be no need to close it for now. Instead, more rebels would constantly pop up to bust a nut into their ex-queen - Elincia happy to take them all. To allow easier access to her pussy and ass, the rebels sliced off what they could access of her pants - their yellow cloth discarded to the cell’s floor. All they could reach were the parts down to her thighs, as her high boots covered the rest of them up.

Eventually, though, the queen body gave out even though she herself was still willing. The constant fucking tired her out - enough that she collapsed, passing out between the rebels currently using her body at that time. That in no way stopped the rebels from continuing to do that - Elincia’s body fucked even in her sleep. Her hips continued to grind against even though she was asleep - a sign that the carnal desires had truly taken over her. The rebels continue to take advantage of that in the light of the torches - but eventually, their endurance had ran out too. Because of that, eventually they left Elincia alone - the queen getting a few hours of shallow, yet peaceful sleep. In her dreams, the heads that were shown to her during the day flashed through her mind constantly - the green-haired woman apologizing to them profusely. She had truly failed them all… Her wrong decision led to all of them dying, without even saving Lucia’s life like it was supposed to. But still… Her policy towards Daein weren’t wrong! One terrible decision didn’t immediately invalidate her worth as a queen. It was the rebels who were in the wrong… She shouldn’t have forgotten that. By the time a new day dawned over fort Alpea, Elincia had managed to recover mentally from the terrible sights she had witnessed the day before - the lust that took over her because of it also having all but died down.

Because of that, she kept her head high, intending to show some royal dignity to the rebels as they led her to the courtyard again. Were they going to rape her again? This time, she wasn’t going to give in to their demands! However, instead of approaching her, the rebels seemed to be gathered towards the courtyard walls - as if they were just spectators there. Well, at least that would mean that her body wouldn’t be assaulted by them anymore… But it also made her a little afraid - just what exactly could they be watching here, then? Ludveck wouldn’t dare to… Would he?  
As Elincia wondered that, the rebel soldiers led out something she didn’t expect: Her pegasus. Having killed Marcia, the rebels in the stables were able to recognize the queen’s mount - and it gave Ludveck an idea as to how else he could humiliate Elincia. Now, the winged horse was standing in front of her - Elincia looking at it in confusion. What could they possibly be wanting from it?

As if to answer that, Ludveck had arrived at the courtyard as well - explaining just that to her and all the gathered rebels. “Yesterday, we have all witnessed that Queen Elincia turned out to be quite a willing slut. Now, we shall test the royal slut’s limits. Is she capable of mating with her steed?” H-huh? What? He wanted her to do… What? A powerful blush showed up on Elincia’s cheeks - how could that even work? There was no way a pegasus dick would fit into her body… However, the rebels cheered at Ludveck’s announcement - all of them excited to see their ex-queen demeaned further in such a way. The rebels nearby quickly get to work on her, though - eager to turn that vision into a reality. Her arms were quickly tied behind her back, her body then pushed to the ground in front of the pegasus. The winged horse was made to sit on its butt, with the men making it lift its front up - its body oriented mostly vertically. Because of that, Elincia could see the horse’s massive length coming out from between its rear legs. It was already so big… How could it ever fit inside her? And to make things worse, some of the rebels proceeded to jerk the horse off - its cock growing even bigger in size.

As the horse was prepared for it, so was the queen. She was forced to bend her legs backwards, her flexible body shown off as her feet ended up at around the level of her head. A special harness was put in place, attached to the horse’s neck - with one rope on each side of its head each. These ropes were quickly tied around both of Elincia’s ankles, even through her high boots. Then, the rebels on the other side of the horse pulled on the ropes to lift her from the ground. Like that, Elincia was suspended in the air by her legs - but her upper body was between them, the woman still facing the crowd of rebels like that. Her body was shown off like that in full - her heavy tits were unobscured, and with her arms tied behind her back, there was nothing to cover them. Her back was slightly bent to allow for the pose to work, which also mean the queen was pushing her pussy forwards. Below it was her tight asshole, which was also dripping with some semen. Her giant butt was perfectly visible to all, and so were her sizeable thighs. It was a perfect pose for the fucktoy the men all thought of Elincia now - but it wasn’t going to be put to use like that. Instead, the rebels worked on getting her horse in heat - Elincia looking down in fear as its erection slowly throbbed to an unbelievable girth - its tip bobbing from side to side right in front of her slit. It was so big! Even if her pussy had taken quite the training the day before, she couldn’t believe that it was going to fit inside her. “Lord L-Ludveck, stop this! It will split me in two!” She asked the man, her fear getting the best out of her again.

However, Ludveck didn’t reply. Soon, the rebels working on her pegasus’s cock decided it was ready - and began to guide it towards her pussy. Seeing that, Elincia began to struggle - but hanging by her legs and with her arms behind her back, there was little she could do. All she achieved was having her body swing around just a little - sending her huge tits into a little bounce. That didn’t help her at all as the rebels put the horse’s cock at her entrance - their fingers stretching her pussy wide - much wider than it had ever been opened before. Then, with a small push, the men made the head of the pegasus’s cock enter her snatch - her inner walls already forced to expand. Elincia’s eyes widened in pain as her entire pussy was twisted with it, her pussy clearly going beyond its limits - and it was only the beginning. Next, the rebels would push the horse’s cock deeper into her - up until the animal would be able to notice that the tip of its cock was now enveloped in the warm depths of its rider’s slit. The stimulation to the cockhead also caused the cock to expand just a little more, finally going to its full length as the pegasus’s mating instincts began to take over.

The animal neighed while thrusting in, burying its cock far deeper into Elincia all in one go. The sudden penetration with a giant object caused Elincia’s pussy to hurt a lot - tears forced out of her eyes because of the pain. Her inner walls stretched just barely enough for the cock to fit inside them - but far beyond what was safe and what Elincia would be comfortable with. The queen was again looking down in disbelief. S-somehow, it fit inside her… Her pussy screaming in agony. But the horse was nowhere near done - thrusting its cock further into her body. Her mouth was opened wide as she let out a cry of pain, one she couldn’t control - as her cervix was ripped open by the animal’s cock. It hurt! It hurt so much! Her womb was stuffed with the animal’s cock, forced to grow in size to keep the animal’s cock inside it. Elincia could swear she could feel it - and the skin and flesh of her belly - tearing, but somehow it managed to stay intact while extending much further than it any right to. Somehow, the men managed to place her at just the exact height where her womb would not tear, while still letting a huge part of the animal’s cock into her body. At that point, the horse couldn’t really push its cock any further in - her insides safe from its oversized cock. Now, the animal just proceeded to mate with her- pulling back and then bucking its cock back into her body.

It continued for a while - Elincia’s inner walls abused constantly as the horse’s cock continued to slide in and out of her womb. She screamed in pain throughout it, her abdomen constantly feeling as if it was being ripped apart. Tears continued to flow down her face, drool also leaking out of her mouth which was kept open through her repeated screams. Her belly had a massive bulge in it: the skin of her stomach heavily distended, letting everyone see just how deep the animal was inside her. Her face was red with uncapped emotions - the two strongest ones being pain and embarrassment. Elincia’s voice continued to sound out in the courtyard - the rebels enjoying each and every of her screams. However, they weren’t the only ones affected by it. Listening to her rider’s agonized voice, the horse’s thrusts only intensified - the animal somehow taking her screams as encouragement. The animal picking up the pace caused her to be flooded with even more pain - now one in her womb as the tip of the pegasus’s cock rammed into the back of her womb with just short breaks. That pain proceeded to flood into her mind - and Elincia could already tell she was starting to lose herself again, this time to the agony. It was taking over every corner of her mind - her body forced to its very limits. But just to the limits and not an inch further - letting her survive through the ordeal. 

Eventually, the horse reached a climax - and its cock began to release its seed into Elincia. The horse’s cock throbbed within her while pumping semen directly into her body, filling her womb with it. But it wasn’t done cumming yet - her vagina was also filled with semen. Some of the horse spunk even began to leak out of her opening. And yet, the horse still wasn’t finished. It continued to release its seed straight into Elincia’s womb - inflating it far, far further than what it was before. However, this time, instead of pushing it further into her body, her womb grew in width instead - meaning it still wouldn’t tear. Instead, her belly just swelled in size - the bulge at the center of it quickly expanding to the sides. Once the horse was finally done cumming, Elincia ended up with a bulge that covered nearly all of her belly - all the way from her pussy past her midsection, almost up to her tits. The sensation of having her ballooned womb be filled to the brim like that took its toll on the queen. It broke her again, her eyes rolling up and to the back of her head. She was no longer able to scream, but her mouth was still open, her tongue lolling out of it - along with more drool. Her body went limp against the horse - another sign that she was out of it.

As her swollen belly stopped growing in size, and the animal’s cock seemed to shrink ever so slightly, it showed the rebels that the pegasus was done releasing its seed into its rider. A few of them grabbed onto the pegasus’s shaft, and began to pull it out. It took them some effort - and even required them to lift their slutty queen a bunch - but eventually, they managed to free the animal’s dick from Elincia’s pussy. Her entrance immediately shrunk, trying to return to its usual size and recover from the massive stretch it was forced to ungo. Still, some of the equine seed gushed out of her opening - and the horse’s cock squirted some semen out of its tip. Elincia’s body let out a sigh of relief as her vagina was allowed to shrink too - but her womb remained as giant as it was, still full of pegasus cum. The relief showed on her face, too - her mouth closing to a small ‘o’, but with her tongue still outside - and her eyes barely closing. Elincia presented a truly broken sight this time - and the rebels cheered upon seeing her like that.

With the horse’s role fulfilled, the rebels were quick to remove the ropes that fastened Elincia to it. They still kept them attached to the woman’s ankles, though - fastening them to the sides. They forced Elincia’s legs into a full split - once again showcasing the green-haired woman’s flexibility. Like that, however, her body couldn’t really keep its balance - especially not with her not in control of it. So instead it flipped over, Elincia suddenly hanging upside down. Grabbing the woman’s arms, they untied them - and ripped off what still remained of her shirt. Finally, they stretched them to the sides as well - her arms parallel to her legs. Her head hung limply downwards, a sign that the woman was still out of it. With the blood being able to flow into her head, the rebels believed that she’d be able to recover in no time. Just in case, though, they had one of their clerics use some healing magic on the woman. Following that, the soldiers just waited for Elincia to regain consciousness - staring at her gorgeous body once more. Parts of her hair not tied in a bun or held down by her headband were hanging towards the ground. Her breasts were hanging down too - their size exposed once more. Higher up was her belly, still swollen far beyond any normal limits. Above it was her slit, which was slowly closing - her entrance slowly returning to its normal size. However, some horse cum was still leaking out of it - covering a part of her abdomen. On both sides of her slit were her legs, her mighty thighs clearly visible to all. Even like that, the queen still awakened some lust inside many of the rebels - with many of them openly masturbating to the sight.

Elincia’s consciousness slowly returned to her. W-what was going on? Why was the world suddenly upside down? She looked around in confusion, finally understanding that it wasn’t the world that had flipped over - but it was her. Having her breasts and massive belly hang down like that wasn’t really comfortable - and what’s more, the queen was already starting to feel dizzy. However, she was still able to remember what happened to her before she blacked out. The rebels made her pegasus have sex with her… Ah, it hurt so much! It probably meant that the substance she could feel flowing around inside her belly was the horse’s cum - just thinking about it made her nauseous again. It was so defiling, so depraved… Ludveck was a truly terrifying man. She wasn’t sure, how much longer she’d be able to put up with what he came up with for her… She already gave in to her body’s urges yesterday, and simply just fell unconscious today. So, what should she do?

The Crimea queen still felt that the duke of Felirae was fully in the wrong… But maybe it’d be easier for her if she just told him that he had won? If she just admitted her defeat here… Maybe that would cause Ludveck to leave her alone? He’d probably imprison her… And judging by how Lucia looked right before her e-execution, it wouldn’t be a pleasant experience… But at least he wouldn’t put her through anything this terrible again! And if he did put her in jail, then it’d just be a matter of time before one of her allies would come to free her. She had missed it before, but thinking back to last night, some of the rebels bragged to another about getting to fuck and kill a laguz. She wasn’t sure if they meant Lethe or Leanne - or, the goddess forbid, both - but she knew very well that either of them dying would meet with the full retaliation of the Gallian forces. Even if she wasn’t sure if Caineghis considered her an ally that he would come to help in a situation like this - which he did - he was certain that once the word of what had happened here had reached the king of the beasts’ ears, he’d throw his army here. And there was always the matter of lord Ike… No one was certain where he had disappeared off to - but rumors were saying he and the Greil mercenaries were still somewhere in Crimea. Maybe her lord Ike would come to save her, like he did three years ago? Either way, there was plenty of hope still left for her.

“I see the queen slut is awake again. Now, Queen Elincia… Are you ready to admit, that you were never fit to rule our country to begin with?” Ludveck asked her - and Elincia knew what she should answer. “Yes, Duke Ludveck. I was a failure as a ruler. I have failed our people…” She replied, feeling something heavy in her chest. Even if she was lying, saying that outloud still crushed her spirits a bit. Hearing her words, Ludveck smiled. Elincia had finally given in. Now, there was no need to keep her alive.  
“Good. In that case, I, Duke Ludveck of Felirae and the next king of Crimea, for that crime of utmost severity, sentence you, Elincia Ridell Crimea, to death - and will carry out your execution immediately.” What? He was going to kill her? No! This couldn’t be happening! But… She could already see one of the rebels going straight to Ludveck, presenting him with a massive battle axe. What did he intend to do with it? The duke approached her while carrying the axe - making it seem as if he was really going to do it. But… Would he dared to really kill her? The people of Crimea wouldn’t accept him if he did… Wouldn’t they?

Ludveck stopped right in front of Elincia, the queen clearly able to see all of him. She looked at him with a mixture of fear and surprise. She couldn’t really read his face… Was this just another ploy to scare her?  
“Any final words, queen?” He asked her with a lot of spite in his voice. W-was he really going to kill her?  
“L-Lucia… No, Everyone! I’m so sorry!” She apologized once more to everyone she felt she had failed - while still watching Ludveck cautiously. Her eyes widened in shock as he lifted the axe. Lining it directly with her pussy, he let the cold metal tickle her there - causing her to let out a small gasp. Then he lifted the axe, Elincia looking at him with disbelief. Was this really the end for her? Yes, yes it was - for Ludveck brought the axe down.  
“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!” She screeched in agony as the axe tore straight through her flesh - her tongue sticking out of her wide-open mouth again while more tears were forced out of her eyes. The cold metal slid right into her body. As if having her pussy walls be forced a horse cock wasn’t painful enough, now the blade cut right through the middle, separating them in two. It also slid right in between her buttcheeks, parting them from one another. It went deep into her body, cleaving right into her swollen womb and opening her bloated belly up. Along with blood spilled from the wound, horse cum also exploded out of the new opening in her body - with a mixture of white and red splashing all around. Her vagina was cut right in two, and same went for her anus. Aside from the pained outcry, other parts of Elincia’s body also reacted to it - thrashing around, if only a little. Her legs and arms both moved in their bonds, as much as they could - with her right leg - and the part of her abdomen that was already severed from the left side - both falling off further to the right.

Elincia felt her body be cut apart, completely in shock. So he was capable of killing her, after all… Yet again she made a mistake in judging him. Would he have killed her if she still showed defiance? That question bounced around in her head for the final few agony-filled seconds as her executioner ripped the axe out of her body - more blood and cum squirting out of the opening as her body twitched some more. But all that would be over soon - along with anything else that Elincia could be feeling. Ludveck swung the axe a second time, putting even more force into it than before. This time, the axe sliced cleanly through the rest of her belly and right through her midsection. It traveled into her chest, giving her floppy tits a permanent valley between them as it split her ribcage in two. And finally, it sliced right through Elincia’s neck - cutting her head in two as well. In an instant, it was over - Elincia’s brain cut in two, her life gone for good.

With the woman dead, there was no longer any need to keep her suspended in the air - so the rebels quickly undid her bindings. The two halves of Elincia’s body fell down to the ground, and began to spasm on it some more. Her right half managed to stay on its back - her leg just stretching out a few times before going still. Her arm moved in a weird way too, each of her fingers twitching - with her hand eventually pointing right at her huge tit. Blood leaked out of the opening, forming a huge pool underneath her. With the other half of the body away, anyone could get a good look at Elincia’s blood-covered insides. Her rectum still had some of the rebels cum inside it. Her vagina’s walls have nearly returned to their proper size at that point, though the canal was mostly filled with her mount’s seed. Even a half of her empty bladder was visible. Her bloated womb was exposed too - still filled with quite a lot of horse semen. Some of the semen even oozed out of the opening and onto the ground beneath her. Behind it, her intestines were all neatly cut-through, the flesh tubes all sticking inside her. Higher up, everyone could see the inside of her mouth, her nasal cavity - and even her brain. On the outside, the right half of her face still carried her final expression of shock on it. Her iris was at the center of her eye, looking out in fear - with tears still coming out of it. Her mouth still open with that final cry of pain. Off to the side of the head laid Elincia’s headband - also cut in two when the axe went through her head.

Her left half twitched much harder than the right one. The kicks and twists that it went through made it fall over towards the right half - with the bloody opening facing the ground. Because of that, all the equine semen in that half of her body was free to pour onto the ground - along with more blood flowing out of her body too. The many folds of skin at her stomach that were covering her womb just flapped at the ground uselessly as well, no longer filled with anything. That pose, however, showed off the dead queen’s ass in a better way than her other half would. After waving around for some time, her left hand settled on top of that hand - just laying limply on top of it. Her head was also directly pressed against the ground - as if her tongue was trying to lick her own blood off it. Her left eye was only half-open, with a final tear going from it right towards the ground. With her insides all facing the ground, that side of her body - including her heart - was covered from sight. That led to some of her insides slipping out of her - the ground littered with the contents of Elincia’s abdominal cavity.

Ludveck stared at her corpse in triumph. He did it! Elincia was dead! Now, he would be the king! With that thought filling his mind, he had no need to stay there anymore - heading off to further his deeds by going through the many royal documents Elincia had brought over to the fort from the capital. The soldiers, however, still wanted to make use of her body. Approaching her in a large group, they all jerked off in unison - each of them giving their queen a final cum tribute by cumming right onto one or both of the halves of her corpse. They weren’t sure if they were allowed to touch her corpse now - so for some time they abstained from doing that. However, eventually, one of them couldn’t control his desire - going directly to the corpse and shoving his cock into one half of her vagina. It wasn’t nearly as pleasant as fucking it when it was still whole - but that one action encouraged the others to join in as well. While her womb wasn’t exactly available to be used, sticking one’s cock underneath it and into her guts was still very pleasant - so the men did just that. Some of the more open holes in her chest also were forced to take a few cocks. Finally, some of them even thrust straight into Elincia’s brain - ruining it with their members by fucking it to pieces. The rebels subjected their dead queen’s body to a horrifying necrophilic gangrape. Their cum soon filled both halves of Elincia’s corpse - even flooding her skull. By the time the men were done with her, Elincia’s remains were turned into a bloodstained, cum-covered mess. Elincia Ridell Crimea was dead - and with her, the royal Crimean bloodline had died off too.


End file.
